When Mistakes are Made
by DragonGirl3412
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless didn't stop Astrid from telling on the chief? What if they were caught? Stoick is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. Who's going to stop him? And what if there's someone behind this tale? Someone who wants to ensure their version of a " brighter future"... (I changed the summary for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so if this sucks then I'm really sorry. Please comment and tell me what I should improve in my story and what I can do to make it better.**

**Also, just to give you a bit of back up here, this story takes place when Stoick figured out that Toothless exists and feels betrayed that his son would lie to him. Just when he was about to kill Toothless, something very strange happens... And this is where my OCs come in. Hope you enjoy! And I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. I just own my OCs. P.S: I am working in both Wattpad and in , so if you see the two stories, I'm not copywriting.**

* * *

Chapter One

**Stoick's POV**:

I dragged my "son" outside and into the dragon killing arena, ignoring Hiccup's pleas to listen. I felt betrayed and hurt, but I mostly felt anger towards my only son. " _Why would Hiccup side with those monsters! They killed hundreds of us. One of those hundreds was his own mother, Valka_." I was angry. I felt anger. It boiled in my blood and it made me want to cry out in pain. I hated my son for siding with the dragons, yet I still felt a twinge of guilt. Of regret. Something was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Something inside of me kept screaming in my head. It was loud and clear. It screamed," _What are you doing! This is your **son**. This is your family. Why won't you listen to him_!" Right away, after the Night Fury was brought out, the screaming died down into quiet whispers. Then, it disappeared into oblivion, almost as if it never said a word. I let go of Hiccup and turned around to face him. " Dad, please listen to me! He's not dangerous!" Hiccup pleaded. His face was twisted with worry, and his frame was shaking. I looked into Hiccup's pleading green eyes and felt even more guilty. I saw the fear in them. I saw his pain.

However, whatever Hiccup felt was none of my concern. What he felt didn't matter anymore. He befriended a monster and that was that. He has to be punished. For the good of the tribe, and for the good of everyone. " Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, you are charged for treachery against your tribe, family, and ancestors. Do you deny that you saved a dragon... a Night Fury instead of killing it?" the elders asked. I saw Hiccup raise his head to look up at the elders. Everyone around the arena were yelling out the punishment Hiccup should get. Banishment, Death, Torture, all words felt like swords, stabbing me until I couldn't breathe. " Please tell me that this is all a misunderstanding. Please… you didn't actually befriend a dragon. Please tell me that you didn't," I pleaded quietly inside my head. " No. I don't deny, nor do I regret helping a friend," Hiccup replied, immediately crushing the little hope I had left. Silence. Complete silence. Then, one of the elders turned towards me and nodded.

I stood up straighter, and said," Then, as chief of Berk I hereby..." I hesitated, thinking of what to do. What should his punishment be? Death and Banishment, words of torture. I couldn't do it. I couldn't, not for the life of me do this to Hiccup. " You will be remanded in our jail, until a proper sentence is justified. As for the dragon..." I took out my sword and started walking towards the beast. Hiccup's eyes widened and he screamed," NO DAD! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Hiccup started running towards me, trying to save his "friend". The guards ran behind Hiccup and restrained him quickly. I continued to walk towards the Night Fury. I stopped. The dragon was silent. It looked at me with its demonic eyes. As I lifted my sword, I stared into the dragon's dark, toxic green eyes.

I saw anger and hatred, but behind it, I also saw fear, sadness, and... _disappointment_? Why would a dragon be disappointed? In my choice? In my judgement? I shook my head and dismissed the idea. A dragon doesn't feel. It doesn't think. It just kills. I turned to a now crying Hiccup. " Do you have anything to say, Hiccup. Any last words?" Hiccup looked at me with hatred. His eyes were now darkened, hiding the usually calming light I saw when I looked into those intelligent forest green orbs of his. Instead, his eyes started to lit up with anger, an anger I've never seen in Hiccup. There was a long silence that seemed to have lasted hours. Finally, Hiccup spoke in a low threatening whisper.

" I swear, you'll all regret this. I'll never forget this." He then turned his head to the teens and screamed," I SWEAR TO ALL OF YOU THAT YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" His eyes lit up even more as his rage burned in his eyes. I hesitated, stunned by Hiccup's choice of words. Those words shocked everyone in the crowd, shutting them up. I shook away the threats and turned back to the dragon. Hiccup's just a runt, what can he possibly do to hurt us? I raised my sword up, looking at the dragon's eyes one last time. Then, I lowered my sword down, planning on finishing the dragon quickly. Suddenly, I heard a high pitch scream. It got louder and louder. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Does anyone here this sound?! It was ear-piercing! I looked around to see if anyone else was affected by this sound. I saw bright, blinding lights. I closed my eyes to try and evade the bright lights, but then the noise just got even louder to compensate. Finally, darkness came to take me. The lights disappeared, and the sound faded away. Everything was peaceful.

**Percy's POV: **

**SOMEWHERE IN THE ARCHIPELAGO THOUSANDS OF YEARS LATER**

" Hey, Percy! You're supposed to be a Night Fury. The fastest dragon alive. What are you doing all the way behind us?" I broke away from my trance and looked up at my two friends, Bobby and Sam. We were currently on vacation, hiking through the woods of this island called... what was it originally called again? Jerk? Berk! Five other people came with us to Berk, but they wanted to stay on the cruise ship. The island was beautiful. It had lush forests and nice, fresh air. I, however, wasn't here for the sights. I was looking for something. Something very precious to me.

I was surprised that my older brother actually let me go and have a vacation without his supervision. He usually never lets me out of his sight. But if he finds out I went to Berk, he'll surely kill me, skin off my scales, and make me into a coat… Gods save my soul. So yeah, with that cheery note, this is where we are now. The three dragons: Bobby the Bewilderbeast, Sam the Skrill, and Percy the Night Fury. Weirdly enough, my name is the only one that doesn't share the first letter of my species' name. Now, back to the present. For some reason, I started feeling sad. It was as if something terrible happened here.

Bobby started walking towards me, a worried expression planted on his face. " Hey Percy, are you okay? You seem a bit down." I turned towards Bobby and sighed. " I don't know Bobby. This place gives me a bad feeling. Maybe we should turn back, " I said. " Maybe you-" " Hey lovebirds! Check this place out!" We both stared at each other, then started running towards Sam's voice. When we got there, Sam was pointing at an old village. A viking village no less. The village seemed thousands of years old, since the houses were falling apart. But, there was something wrong.

The houses were burned down. I bent down to touch the soil. Ash covered my hands and claws. " Something terrible happened here," I heard Sam say. I saw a dome shaped building located on top of the cliffs. Then, a supremely bright light exploded near the place. We all gaped at the sight. It was both extremely amazing, and extremely scary. I squinted, trying to see if there was any movement near that area. There was. " Something is there," I whispered. Bobby turned towards me, clearly shocked. Without saying a word, I started flying towards the building.

**Bobby's POV:**

" Percy wait! Where are you go- " I sighed to myself and started to chase after Percy. Since I couldn't fly, I had to, ugh, run. I turned my head to see Sam flying next to me. " Why the heck is Percy going to that place?" he asked. " Honestly have no idea. Hey Percy! Wait up!" We both knew that we will never be able to catch up to Percy. Being a Night Fury and all, he tends to have the speed advantage in running and in flying. When we finally caught up to him, we saw Percy staring at something. I collapsed on the ground and took a few deep breaths. I really, really, hate running. I stood up and started walking towards Percy. " Percy, what-" I then saw what he was staring at and gasped.

* * *

**And that's the end of my first chapter. Leave a comment and tell me if you hate or love. If you hate, please don't kill me with your words, just tell me what I need to change. And I wonder what our three favorite OCs will see. :) I might continue my second chapter today or tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure I will continue it. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I hope you guys like the story. Please tell me what I can add to make the story more interesting. This is where everything gets crazy weird. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter two

**Percy's POV:**

I honestly don't know what to do. When I flew up to this weird dome shaped place, I didn't expect to see six teenagers, two grown men, and a dragon. Not a dragon from around here. A, well, full blown four legged reptile. I was scared. I was scared of the people and the dragon. Why? One, people are crazy and two... I have nothing to say. I heard Sam and Bobby finally catch up to me, but I ignored them. " Percy, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked. I walked over to the people to inspect if they had any injuries. Luckily, they were all knocked out. Sadly, all of them either have a few broken ribs, broken arms, or twisted wrists. As for the dragon, his wing was broken. I turned towards my friends and said the craziest thing any dragon would ever say." They need medical attention. We need to take them with us." Little did I know, those words would put us through another adventure that would change the lives of both dragons and people.

**Sam's POV:**

As Percy said " we need to take them with us" I felt my jaw drop to the ground. I shook away my surprise and said," Percy, we all know you've done some pretty dumb and crazy things in the past. But this is in a category all by itself." " Yeah, this would be in the suicidal category," Bobby added. Percy then looked at me in shock and disbelief. "So what do you expect me to do, leave them here to rot!" " Yes," Bobby and I yelled at the same time. From here I could see Percy's wings shake in irritation. That was never a good sign. " Why won't you guys help me!" " Percy, have you forgotten what the humans did to us! Have you for-" "HOW COULD I, SAM! HUMANS ARE THE REASON WHY I AM ONE OF THE FEW NIGHT FURIES LEFT!" I immediately shut up, realizing the mistake I made.

Percy's anger depleted and he sighed. " Look, if there's even a small chance that humans and dragons could ever live in peace, then I'm willing to take that chance. Now will you guys please help me." I hesitated, not knowing what to do. Then, Bobby stepped forward and said," Percy, since you are my friend, I will help you." Bobby and Percy turned towards me, waiting for my answer. I rolled my eyes and said," Fine. But how are we gonna carry all of them to the boat." Percy looked around us, searching for something we could use to carry them. He smiled and said," I think I have an idea."

**Astrid's POV:**

" Uhhh, my head," I said. I opened my eyes and almost off the bed I was on. I was in a dark room. But not a normal room. This room had dozens of pictures and...floating lights? I got up from the bed I was on to inspect the light a bit more, but then I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at it and saw that it was bandaged. " _Where in Thor's name am I_?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. " _Astrid, you're a warrior, you have to keep calm. What happened before that strange floating light hit you._"

Then, I remembered catching Hiccup with his... monster and telling the chief about his treachery. I curled my lip in disgust. Just thinking about a dragon and a person becoming friends. " _Like I'll ever believe that. Not in a million years_." I started walking around my room, looking for a way out. Then, I heard footsteps outside of the room. I quickly ran behind the door, waiting for the person to open it. The doorknob started to twist, slowly opening. I took a deep breathe, waiting for my moment to strike. The door swung open, and I quickly jumped the person.

I was about to knock him out when I heard," Astrid! Wait, it's me." I looked down and saw, ugh Snotlout shielding his face. I quickly got off him and asked," Snotlout, what the Hel are you doing here?" He brushed himself off and said," After waking up from that light, I found myself on a bed in a strange room with my head bandaged. Turns out, the doors aren't locked, so whoever kidnapped us must be pretty stupid." He started giggling to himself and kept muttering " so stupid". I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. One fact about Snotlout, he could be more dense then the twins.

Then I asked him," Snotlout, did you run into anyone else?" He stopped laughing and shook his head. " No, I didn't. But since we're alone..." Before he could even finish his sentence, I grabbed his arm and twisted it as hard as I could. " OW!" " Anything else you want to say, Snotlout?" " No." I let go of his arm and said," Let's get out of here." As we started to turn the corner, I heard footsteps coming our way. We both stopped in our tracks and hid behind the corner. I peaked out from behind the corner and saw Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walking towards us.

Ruffnut was being supported by Tuffnut and Fishlegs. It looked like her leg was broken. In fact, all of them had injuries. Fishlegs appeared to have a broken wrist, while Tuffnut had a few broken fingers and a few deep cuts on his face. " Come on Snotlout. We have to see if they're okay." Snotlout rolled his eyes and said," I'm sure they're fine." I gave him a venomous glare as we both started walking towards them.

**Fishlegs POV:**

I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Astrid and Snotlout round the corner. " _Finally, someone who I can at least talk to! Well, maybe not Snotlout, but definitely Astrid_." I noticed that both of them were injured like us. I started to walk faster towards them. " Fish, can you slow down a bit," I heard Ruffnut say. " Yeah, I already feel like I'm gonna barf," Tuffnut said.

I ignored both of them and continued to walk towards Astrid. " Oh thank Thor Astrid. You're here. Everything has been Hel for me. Do you know why we're here." Astrid shook her head. " No I don't. I just met up with Snotlout a few minutes ago." I let out a tired sigh.

Then, Astrid asked," Did you meet up with anyone else?" I looked at her and responded," Yeah I did. I actually met up with Gobber and Stoick. They told me to meet them at the end of the hall. They wanted to see if anybody else was here" " Oh thank the gods! But how are we gonna get out of here?" I was about to say something until I saw Gobber and Stoick running towards us. Gobber had something carried in his arms. It was Hiccup!

* * *

**Surprised? Excited? Intrigued? Bored out of your mind? I'm totally on fire with these chapters. Please comment and tell me what I can do to improve this story. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I already made two chapters in on day. I have to say this is very exciting for me. Already 196 views and visitors from all around the world. But I'm not getting a lot of comments. Please comment, so I will know what to change. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter three

**Astrid's POV:**

When I looked at Hiccup's state, I could help but feel guilty. He was really banged up. He had a broken arm, a twisted leg, and it looked like he had a concussion. He was awake, but refused to look at anyone. I pitied him, even though he was a traitor. When I first saw him with his dragon, he asked me, no he _begged_ me to trust him and believe him. But I didn't. I just kept on running. Maybe I should've listened to him, before I told the chief. _" Don't be __ridiculous Astrid. What you did was right. Hiccup is a traitor and he deserves all the injuries inflicted on him.__"_

I knew what I did was right, but why do I still feel sad and guilty. My trance was broken when I heard Snotlout say," Why don't we just leave the traitor here. He deserves whatever torture given to him." I glared at Snotlout and said," How could you be so cruel! Even though he's a traitor, doesn't mean we just leave him here!" Hiccup looked at me, clearly surprised that I defended him. Snotlout stared at me and started laughing," Hahaha! Oh my gods! If Hiccup wasn't such a loser, I would say that you kind of liked him!"

This time, Stoick was the one glaring at Snotlout. Seeing this, Snotlout stopped laughing and looked down. Stoick turned towards Gobber and said," Gobber, do you know where we are?" " Ne Stoick. I have no idea where we are." Then, I heard talking in the room next to me. It sounded like people were discussing something. " Guys, I hear people in this room." Everyone turned towards me.

Gobber's eyes widened and said," She's right Stoick. People are in there." Fishlegs started whimpering a bit. " W-what are we g-gonna do, s-sir," Fishlegs stuttered. Stoick sighed and said," Alright, since I'm the one who has the least amount of injuries, I will be in front. Astrid and Snotlout will cover me. Gobber will be at the rear since he's the one carrying... the traitor." Hiccup scoffed and said," I can't believe you won't even say my name." But then he quietly added," I hope Toothless is alright." Stoick turned towards the door and took a deep breathe. Then he kicked down the door.

**Stoick's POV:**

I kicked down the door and was about to face any threat in front of me but instead of war cries, I heard... a scream? I looked down and gasped in both shock and fright. A fourteen year old boy, dragon, thing was standing there gasping for breathe. He looked up at me and said," Bro, if you're going to break down a door, at least warn somebody. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Everyone was in the room gawking at the human dragon hybrid.

The creature had midnight black hair, green reptilian eyes and was about 5 feet and 6 inches. He also had spots of scales on his knuckles and on the side of his face. I then shook off my surprise and yelled," What in Odin's name are you? Are you some kind of dragon hybrid thing? Why have you kidnapped us?" The creature opened its mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Snotlout. " Don't even try chief. I don't think it even understands us. After all, it is part dragon."

The creature glared at Snotlout, clearly offended. " If you must know, I understand you perfectly. And answering your questions... man dressed as viking, I am not a hybrid, I am just a dragon or more specifically a Night Fury. And I haven't kidnapped you. I found you all injured. Of course, with some help, I brought you all here and bandaged you." I was silent, processing everything that was told to me. I looked at the roof and sighed. _" Oh how the gods hate me."_

**Hiccup's POV:**

This was truly the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. It was cool, but weird. I wondered why did the Night Fury looked like a human with wings and claws? I had so many questions I wanted to ask this boy. But one popped in my head. " Did you happen to see a Night Fury with us? He had a prothetic that replaced one of his tail fins." The boy smiled and nodded. " Wait here." The boy walked out of the room for a few seconds. Then, he came back... with _Toothless_ limping behind him. " Toothless!" I yell. I rip out of Gobber's grip and started to crawl towards Toothless. " You all were pre- wait what did you call that dragon?"

The boy looked at me in shock, what did I say? " I called him Toothless." Snotlout rolled his eyes and said," Makes sense that Hiccup would choose such a dumb name for a dragon." Toothless growled at Snotlout and started to slowly walk towards him. And I wasn't about to stop him. Stoick then yelled," Hiccup! Get that beast under control!" I smiled and said," Sorry Stoick, I can't do that." The boy broke out of his trance and walked in between Toothless and Snotlout. He looked down and said," Toothless, please don't hurt them." I looked at Toothless. He growled at the boy and shook his head. " Please." Toothless stopped growling and backed down, staring at the boy in shock. The boy sighed in relief and looked at me. " You're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, am I correct." I nodded my head, wondering where this was going. " My name is Percival Jackson Haddock. Toothless is my ancestor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! You must be really confused about my chapters. I messed up! I accidentally deleted one of my chapters! Luckily I fixed everything. Thanks foe commenting. But some of you seem confused. I knew that if I put my OC's name as Percy Jackson, it would be like Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So I put Jackson as his middle name. I know it is really similar to Percy Jackson, but the two names fit very well together. That's all. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter four

**Percy's POV:**

Now normally, I would have laughed at their expressions when I told them what my real name and ancestry was. But I could tell that this was no laughing matter. Especially when the big red headed viking, Stoick, I think, looked like he's going to kill me. No one was saying _or_ doing anything. Should I wait?... OH MY GOD! The silence is killing me! "Umm, so yeah... Welcome?" I said pretty awkwardly.

Then, Stoick exploded. **" WELCOME! HOW COULD JUST SAY "_WELCOME"! _I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT A DRAGON IS A PART OF MY FAMILY IN THE** **FUTURE!" **I'm pretty sure that I jumped back like ten feet back. " Well, I guess that is a little surprising-" **"** **A LITTLE! WHY ARE WE EVEN IN THE FUTURE!?"** Everyone stared at me, waiting for an answer. "...I really don't know."

And just by saying those four words, all hell broke loose. "What are we going to do?!" I heard... I think Snotlout... yeah Snotlout scream. " Maybe you should of _listened_ to me instead of, oh I don't know, TRY TO KILL THE ONLY THING I CONSIDERED A FRIEND!" Hiccup screamed. " YOU BETRAYED ALL OF US! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT!" Stoick yelled. The yelling got louder and louder. Even Toothless started roaring loudly.

But through all of the chaos, only one thing occurred to me. How come nobody heard all of this yelling?Then, Toothless started to build up a plasma blast... Wait, WHAT?! Okay, THAT'S IT! " EVERYONE SHUT IT!" I yelled. Some how, this stopped everyone, even Toothless. " Look. I have no idea why you're all here. But what I do know is that all of you are injured pretty badly.

Arguing will only make your conditions worse." I turned my attention to Stoick. " You. I know that you hate my kind. I know that you're probably disgusted that a dragon is in your family, but you're going to have to deal with it." Then, I went down to Toothless. " Toothless, I know that you want to get out of here, but as long as you're staying here, you can't use your plasma blasts."

Toothless stared at me, and I stared back. Finally he looked down and made a low growl. I smiled and stood up. " So, while your all staying here, you can't A: Try to kill each other. B: Try to kill my friends-" " Wait, other peop, ur, dragons are staying here?" Gobber asked (yeah I remembered his name). " Yes, anyway C: don't touch anything without my say so. And finally D:...Have fun. So any questions?"

One of the twins... Tuffnut, raised his hand. Man, I'm really good at this. They didn't have to introduce themselves either. " Yes, Tuffnut?" " Since your a dragon, can you fly? I mean you look human." " Yes, Tuffnut I can fly. Any one else?" Total silence. " Alright! Let me introduce you to everyone." I turned around and started heading towards the door.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I was, in short words, impressed. Not just any one could get my father to listen. And believe me, I know. But there was one question that was bugging me. How did he get Toothless to listen to him. Yeah, it's pretty obvious that they could understand each other, since they're both dragons, but like my dad Toothless doesn't listen to just anybody. Maybe I could ask him later.

I was about to follow him, but I forgot that my leg was still broken. Luckily, Toothless was there and lender me a hand. Percy led us through the door, which opened to another hallway... Where were we? " Hey, um, Percy? Can you tell us where we are?" I asked. " You're in one of the cruise ships that my father rented. And before you ask, a cruise ship is a giant boat that's made for relaxation," he answered without turning around.

" Ohhh. Wait, one more question. Before we opened the door, we heard a bunch of people talking. But when Stoick broke down the door, the only person in the room was you." " I was watching TV. I heard someone running towards my door, so I turned it off. And before you ask, a TV is a box that shows images to entertain you."

...How far in the future were we? After a few more minutes of walking, we finally stopped at a door. Percy turned around and said, " Alright, here we are." He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Sitting in the room were seven dragons, eyeing us warily. Percy rubbed his head awkwardly, " So, here are my friends."

* * *

**Finally! Sorry this took so long. My computer's mouse broke. How you guys enjoy and leave a comment. See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! The computer mouse is working. So, since I'm writing a story, I need a villain. Can you guys help me choose a cool villain name? If you get this, leave your opinions in the comment area. This chapter will introduce my OC dragon characters. Pay attention to how I introduce each of them. Some of it will make sense in the end. :) Also, * spoiler* this chapter will reveal more than you think... Any way, that's basically it. P.S: The OC's all wear T-shirts and jeans. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Astrid's POV:**

_" Great, more dragons,"_ I thought sarcastically. I'm never going to get use to this. Seriously, think about all the weird things that happened in your life and place all of them in one day. ONE day. First, I figured out that Hiccup is a traitor and has a pet dragon. Then, a white light takes me, the chief, the _traitor, _Gobber, the traitor's _pet, _and a few others into the future for no reason at all.

And finally, I figure out that dragons turn into human hybrids in the future. That's a day I'm dealing with right now. _" Well, I guess all I can do is just sit down and wait to speak."_ I look around the room, searching for other dragon creatures. Luckily, the only ones were the seven sitting in a circle and the Night Fury, Percy. I notice that the dragons aren't saying anything, just eyeing us warily.

Then, Percy spoke up. " So, here are my friends." A female dragon stood up and said, " We can introduce ourselves, Percy." Percy smiled and gestured a hand towards us. "Right, my mistake. Continue." The blonde dragon turned towards us. " My name is Susie Cage. I'm a 14... and 1/2 year old Deadly Nadder." The dragon, Susie, had sandy blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist.

She had light blue wings that were about 5ft in length (unlike Percy's which was like 13ft in length). Like Percy, she had spots of scales on her knuckles and face, except that they were light blue with yellow spots. She was pretty, for an emotionless monster. She turned towards Percy and said," And I think you all already know this idiot_._" Percy rolled his eyes.

" You're still mad at me! I already said that I was sorry for breaking your dagger. I even made you a new one!" Susie smiled evilly. " I just love to make you suffer." Her eyes turned towards me. " Hello, what's your name?" I stepped forward and I stood up proudly. " I'm Astrid Hofferson, shield maiden of Berk-" " And the mighty Snotlout Jorgenson's girlfriend." He put his arm around my waist. I was about to punch his face when Susie started...laughing? Snotlout looked at her in clear confusion. " Why are you laughing?"

She continued to laugh for another few minutes until she finally said," I find it funny that you're so in denial. It's _**so** _obvious that she doesn't want to be with you. Astrid, you can punch him in the face now." I was surprised. As much as I hate to admit it, she acts a lot like _me _when I'm joking around. _" Maybe, just maybe. There's a small chance that dragons might not be as __heartless as we think they are." _

_" **That's not true. Dragons are monsters and always will be monsters. Nothing more, nothing less," **_a voice said in my head. The same voice that I've listened to for years. The voice that made me feel like I was right. The same voice that told me to tell the chief about Hiccup's treachery. And for the first time in years, I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't listen to it.

**Fishleg's POV:**

After Susie introduced herself, and after Astrid punched Snotlout in the face, another female dragon stood up. She looked really timid. " Hello, my name is Maggie Light. I'm a 15 year old Gronckle in human years." The Gronckle had short brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. She was slightly taller than Percy, but shorter than Susie. Her wings were only 3ft in length. Like all the dragons, except for two male dragons and Percy, she had yellow reptilian eyes.

She turned towards me and smiled. I tensed. " Hello, what's your name?" she asked me. " U-um, i-it's F-fishlegs." She held back a laugh. " Fishlegs. That's a very strange name." Suddenly, Snotlout started laughing. " Oh my gods! Your first girlfriend is a dragon!" ... Odin kill me now. Maggie's smile depleted as she started to walk towards Snotlout. Snotlout slowly stopped laughing as he noticed that Maggie was a few inched taller then him.

He gulped and looked into her golden eyes. " Snotlout, do you _really_ need another punch in the face?" She asked. " No." She smiled and backed away. This time, it was the twins' turn to snicker. My eyes widened a bit. _" Wow. Nobody has ever defended me. She's a nice dragon. Maybe we should give dragons a chance.__" "** So what? One dragon defended you. Have you forgotten how many vikings the dragons have killed? Have you forgotten all the pain and suffering Berk had to go through?**" _It wasn't unusual that the voice said that. Ever since I was little, the voice always kept me aware. It told me what was right. But what if maybe, the voice was wrong.

**Snotlout's POV:**

_" Stupid dragons," _I thought. First, I was humiliated by that Nadder. Then, I was punched in the face. After that, I was threatened... _by a girl._ I pouted while the next dragon stood up. The dragon was a male. He had fire red hair that seemed to spike up. His eyes were a reptilian orange. He was the tallest out of all of them. The visible scales on his face and knuckles were red and black. His wings looked like they were 15ft in length. " Hey, I'm Hawk Winter's-" " It's actually Henry Walters!" Percy screamed out.

Henry turned towards Percy. " Shut up, Percy! Anyway, I'm a mature dragon of 21- don't you even think about saying anything, Percy!" Percy started laughing, A LOT. Henry rolled his eyes. Then, he smirked evilly and started chasing Percy. Maggie started laughing at the amusing site of Percy being chased by Henry. She then said, " What Henry was _trying_ to say was that he is a 21 year old Monstrous Nightmare."

I continued to watch Percy running for his life. Then, he tripped and fell. Henry tackled Percy and started to fake beat him up. I chuckled a bit at their child like behavior. I turned towards Hiccup and saw him laughing along with his dragon. I suddenly felt really guilty. I have never seen Hiccup laugh before. Then, I remembered how I'd tease him, beat him, and made him feel useless. **_" That's because Hiccup is useless. You're the best."_** a voice said in my head. I always listened to the voice, but now I'm starting to doubt it.

**Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's POV:(whenever they talk, I'll just say their names instead of saying I.)**

Today has been... AWESOME! Meeting the dragon human creatures totally made our day. Even though we felt a little sad when Hiccup was disowned and earned the title of an outcast and a traitor, the voice reassured us that everything would be fine. We always listened to the voice. At first, we thought that we were crazy, since hearing voices in our heads wasn't a normal thing.

But after a while, we got used to it. The voice always gave us the coolest ideas! Like when the voice told us to set Hiccup's notes on fire. Of course, we felt guilty after words, but we started to get use to it. The voice always said that we were right. After Henry got off of Percy, two dragons stood up. They were twins! Like us, there was one boy and one girl.

But there was something different about them. The boy had light blonde hair and green scales. He seemed really happy, since he had a bright smile on his face. He also wore a very brightly colored shirt. The girl, however, was entirely different. She had blonde hair and green scales, but it was a darker color. She looked sad or angry, because she was frowning. She wore a very dark colored shirt and black pants.

" Hello, everyone! My name is Tilo Shade. I am a 17 year old Zippleback, but I think you all knew that since I have my " other half " here, if you know what I mean. Oh! And this is my twin sister, Tasha Shade." Everyone looked over to her. She stared back and waved. Tuffnut raised his hand. " Yes... Mr.?" Tilo asked. " Hey, I'm Tuffnut and this is my idiot sister, Ruffnut."

Ruffnut glared at Tuffnut and punched him in the face. " Okay, what do you want to ask?" " If you're a Zippleback then One: why aren't you two connected and Two: why are you two different genders?" Tilo eyes widened a bit, but then he answered," Well, we are connected, but not physically. We are connected..." " Mentally," Tasha finished.

" Though, we are different people, that will explain why we don't have the same gender, we are connected still." Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at Tasha and Tilo, clearly confused. Seeing them confused, Maggie quickly added," You know the expression _sharing half a brain._ Well, this is the same case." We started to ponder what Maggie just said. Then, it hit us!

The dragons were more connected then we were to each other. We always argued, but now that we think about it, why do we argue? We are pretty alike. Tilo and Tasha have a great connection, but they are not the same _at all. _Then, the voice said," _**Why should that concern you, both of you!? All you need to know is that Hiccup is a traitor and dragons are monsters!**" _This voice was starting to get annoying. Luckily, it stopped there. _" I never thought I'd think this.." _Tuffnut thought. _" But maybe..." _Ruffnut thought. _" Just maybe.." " We.." " Should start.." " **Thinking for ourselves,**_" Tuffnut and Ruffnut concluded, together.

**The Dragon's POV:**

Finally, since the introductions were taking _way_ too long, Bobby and Sam introduced themselves and sat down. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but then was interrupted by Susie. " Hey, Percy. Can I talk to you for a moment... _alone._" Percy gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be good. When Percy and Susie were sure they were out of ear shot from the others, Percy asked," So, what do you want to talk about?" " Percy, what were you thinking?! Letting humans in here!" Percy stared at Susie in confusion. " What's so bad about that?"

Susie rolled her eyes and said," You know what I mean." " Look, I'm tired, TIRED of seeing poor innocent people die, from both the dragon's side and the human's side of the war. Maybe, these humans could be the key to stopping this war!" " Percy,-" " Susie, I know you want this war to end as much as I do. Please, give them a chance." Susie bit her lip, then sighed.

" Alright, I'll give them a chance. I hope you know what you're doing." " Don't worry. But, can you please not tell my brother or father about this. You know how they're like." Susie nodded her head. " So, did you tell Hiccup yet, about your brother?" Percy shook his head.

" No, it's too early. I'll tell him later." As Susie walked away, Percy looked up and whispered," God, please. Please. I want this war to be over. Please let these people be the answer to our problems." Percy continued to look at the ceiling. Finally, he walked back into the room where his friends and guests were.

* * *

**Done! Finally, this took forever! Please comment and like on this chapter and I will see you later. Byeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Finally made it to the weekends! So I will have more time to write chapters. I don't get many comments so PLEASE COMMENT! I love you all and your comments help me a lot. I'm not sure when I'm going to add in my villain. What do you guys think? Also, I thought that writhing about all of them slowly maturing was pretty fun. Hope you guys read that. So enjoy. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Hiccup's POV:**

After the introduction of all the dragons were done, Percy looked at me and said," Well, umm. It looks like you guys need to be alone. So, we'll be going." With that, Percy and his friends walked out of the room. Everyone was silent. Even Toothless was quiet. " Guys, do you think that...maybe they aren't monsters?" Fishlegs asked. I looked over to Fishlegs, silently cheering. _" Maybe this will change their minds about dragons,"_ I thought.

" I don't think I know anymore. I was so sure that they were monsters, but why would the help us." Astrid glared at Fishlegs. " Don't be ridiculous, Fishlegs. Dragons are our enemies and they will always _be _our enemies!" I felt a surge of anger inside of me. " Oh, if dragons are so evil, then why did Percy help us?"

" You have nothing to say, Hiccup. NOTHING! You are a traitor! Of course you'd side with the dragons!" Astrid yelled. " Come on, Astrid! I can tell that you're doubting your words! You know that these dragons mean no harm, you're just too blind to see it." I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg. " All of you are blind! Or maybe, all of you are just too stuck in your own pride to admit that dragons actually helped you for no reason!"

Stoick glared daggers at me, and I glared back. " How dare you say that. How dare you side with the dragons after what they did to us. HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THEM AFTER THEY KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" I knew that Stoick was angry, but I really didn't care. If he wanted to know why I sided with the dragons, then I'll tell him.

" I sided with the dragons because Toothless was the only one that excepted me. He was my first and only friend. Before Toothless, Gobber was the one that acted like my father, not you. For years, I was bullied. For years, I was ignored. For years, I was told that I was NOTHING and USELESS! FOR YEARS, THE ONLY PERSON THAT DEFENDED ME WAS GOBBER! AND NOW WHEN I FINALLY FOUND A FRIEND, YOU WANTED TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! AND NOW! THESE KIND DRAGONS ARE HELPING YOU AND LETTING YOU STAY! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE ALL OF YOU THROW AWAY THEIR KINDNESS LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

The teens backed away a bit and Toothless started staring at me, but I was far from done. " YOU CALL THE DRAGONS MONSTERS! YOU ALL ARE THE TRUE MONSTERS! I BET THAT YOU WOULD KILL THEM IF YOU ALL WEREN'T INJURED!" I looked down in anger. My knuckles turned white. Then, I looked down at Toothless. He looked back at me sadly, and started cooing, like he was telling me to calm down.

I looked back at Stoick and said," Since I'm the traitor, I guess I should be going now." With Toothless supporting me, I exited the room, not caring where I was going. I just wanted to get away from _them._ I looked back and sighed. Maybe I lost my cool a little bit more than I should of back there. **_" No, they deserved it. They bullied and ignored you for years. And now that you found a friend, they wanted to kill him,"_ **a voice said in my head.

I smiled a bit, deciding to listen to the voice. The voice was always there for me, telling me that I was right and everyone else was wrong. I always trusted the voice, because I always believed it was right. I laughed quietly. _" Maybe everyone's right. I'm going crazy."_ I looked back one more time and started walking towards one of the rooms, with Toothless helping me.

**Astrid's POV:**

My eyes widened when Hiccup started exiting the door, with the help of his dragon. Was he right? Now that I think about it, we would have killed the dragons if we weren't injured. I felt a pang of guilt. Guilt that Hiccup was right and we did ignore him. And the guilt that we would of killed the innocent, for trophies.

" _**Since when were dragons innocent? Ha! And when does the great Astrid Hoffersen feel guilty...because of a useless** **runt?**_" _" I don't... It's just-" " **Just what?**" "...Never mind." _I looked over to everyone and was about to ask them a question, but then Percy came through the door. " Hey, I wanted to tell you guys that dinner is ready. Hey, where's Hiccup?" Gobber sighed sadly. " He's in one of the rooms. Let's just say we had a small argument." Percy nodded his head, understanding the situation. " I'll go talk to him."

Stoick glared at Percy, obviously not liking that idea. " Before you say anything, Stoick. Who else is going to talk to him? You're going to have to trust me some day." Stoick's glare softened and he sighed. " Alright, I'll _try_ to trust you." Then, Stoick walked over to Percy, glaring down at him. " But, if you dragons give me any, **any** reason why I shouldn't trust you, then I'll make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your lives. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy looked up at Stoick. " I do understand. But I hope that you understand that we helped you. And we didn't ask for anything in return. All we ask is for us to live together peacefully, until your injuries heal." Both Stoick and Percy stared at each other for a while. I was just standing there watching, waiting for something to happen. Then, they both shook hands, agreeing to both of their terms.

Percy smiled and said," Thank you for giving us a chance." With that, Percy walked out the door, searching for Hiccup.

* * *

**Yeah! Done! This took awhile, but it was totally worth the effort. Hope you guys enjoy and comment and I will see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybody! Just want to say I hope you guys comment so I can figure out a name for my villain. But I think I already have a name in mind. Like I always say, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Percy's POV:**

_" Man, where could Hiccup and Toothless be,"_ I thought. It's been five minutes and I still can't find him. " Hiccup! Toothless! It's me! Percy. Can we talk, for like two minutes!" "I'm in here, Percy," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a door behind me. I opened the door and saw Hiccup lying on one of the beds. Toothless was lying on the floor, taking a nap. " Hey dudes. Dinner's ready. Umm, want to eat or-" " Why does my dad hate me?"

I stopped talking and stared at Hiccup. Did he really believe that his father hated him? Hiccup sat up on his bed and turned to face me. I walked over to him and sat down. "Ever since my mother died, when I was a baby, dad has been ignoring me ever since. It's like that... that he _wished_ that I didn't existed. He didn't help me when Snotlout and the twins bullied me. He told me that I needed to deal with my problems on my own."

He then chuckled a bit. " I never told anyone this. For some reason, I wanted to talk to you about my problems, even though I just met you." I nodded my head. " Well, when your sad or angry, you just want to talk about your problems no matter who your talking to." We stayed silent for a while. Then Hiccup asked," Percy, why do you seem older then me, even though I'm a whole year older then you?"

I shrugged. " Even though your older then me, I have _way_ more experience about pain and suffering than you do. Believe me." Hiccup looked at me in confusion. I sighed. "Hiccup, you were only a baby when your mother was killed. And you still had your father and your village. Even if they did treat you unfairly, they still cared for you." Hiccup chuckled again. " Ha! That's a laugh." " But, when my mother died, I was only three. I still remember what happened to her."

Hiccup looked at me sadly, but I was far from finished. " My father... hated humans. I always knew that. But, when I was five-" I hesitated, not wanting to remember, but I had to tell Hiccup. " When I was five, my father wanted to... _change_ me. Hearing that, I ran away. I evaded him for about one month. But I was getting weaker and weaker from lack of nutrients and food. Then one day, he found me."

Hiccup's eyes widened. I could tell that he was both eager to hear what happened next and scared for my safety. " What happened next! Did he drag you back!" he asked excitedly. " No, he didn't. He was about to, but then, my-soon-to-be-older-brother-and-foster-father saw what was happening, and chased him away. After that, my foster father, Aster, adopted me. And my brother always kept a close eye on me."

Hiccup stared at me for a while then looked down. " Hiccup. The reason why your father is angry with you isn't why you befriended Toothless." Hiccup turned his head towards me. " Percy, that doesn't make any sense." " Well, it's half that reason, but not the whole entire reason. He feels sad, because he feels like you betrayed him... Betrayed your mother. Your father doesn't understand the reason why you're mad at him, is because you feel that he betrayed you first." Silence.

" Percy, how do you know how my father and myself feel about this?" I looked down. " Because my brother and I went through the same thing. I felt like he betrayed me, and he felt like I betrayed him." "What happened?" I looked at Hiccup sadly. " I rather not talk about it."

I looked up at the clock and said," Well, the others are expecting us. Want to come with me?" Hiccup gave me a small smile. " Yeah, just give me five minutes, okay?" " Okay." I walked out of the room and closed the door, hoping that Hiccup learned a little bit more about his issue with his father.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I looked down sadly. I felt sorry for Percy. He had a worse time in his life than I had. But, what I really wanted to know was if Percy's words were true. _" Is the reason why my father's mad at me, is because he felt __betrayed? Does he still care about me? Does the village still care about me?" " **What? Are you starting to believe that dragon's words? Why should you trust him? You just met him.**" _

_" I actually have plenty of reasons why I trust him." **" But think about what he said. The village caring about you. They treated you like dirt for years. Why should the words of a mere pre-teen dragon change all of that. How do you even know he's telling the truth?**" _I actually didn't know if he was telling the truth. But Percy gave me a reason to trust him.

_" I know he's telling the truth, because I know Percy is a good dragon, and would never lie to me." " **How would you know if he kept secrets from you or not?**" " It's his life. He can't tell me everything. And if he did lie, I'll trust that it would be for good reason." _The voice didn't say anything. I smiled to myself and crawled towards Toothless, waking him up. When I got to the kitchen, everyone stopped eating and looked up at me.

Everyone was silent. Then Percy stood up with a glass in his hand. " A give a toast to everyone here. For all of us are grateful for something. But do you know what I'm grateful for? I'm grateful for the food on the table and all the friends I have." Percy then turned towards Toothless and me. " Hiccup, Toothless, may you sit with us?" I looked at everyone, even my father and the teens. I looked back at Percy and smiled," Yes."

* * *

**Wow! I am AWESOME! I am done with chapter seven and going to eight. I'll see you guys later. Please comment and review. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I want to thank you all for your support. I'm still deciding on what I should name my villain. But now for something new. The reason why I wrote this story is because I never saw any stories where the HTTYD cast meet dragons in the way far future. I believe that since dragons are like people, they deserve to have to have the spotlight too. So, ****whoever reads this, please write a story like this. SPREAD THE WORD! Again, I do not own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Stoick's POV**

After dinner, it was already really late. Percy said that he provided us with new clothes in the rooms assigned to us. The clothes looked... weird. The top had a strange design and had a very thin and very soft material. Same with the pants. Percy said that they were _pajamas._ What kind of name is that? But, it fit me well. I laid down on the " bed" and blew out the candle. Percy gave me the candle because he said that I didn't know how to shut off the lights, or whatever he called them.

Hours passed and I still couldn't sleep. How are we going to get back to our timeline? What will we do if we _do_ get back? Will I ever have a good relationship with my son? I sighed sadly. For the first time in a long time, I felt helpless. I felt... _useless_. Like when Val... I sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. " _I wonder if this was how Hiccup felt,_" I thought. " _Stop thinking, Stoick. The only thing you can do now is get some sleep._" So that's what I did. I fell asleep.

" _I was running. The walls around me were set a flame. The village was set a flame. But I kept on running. I was searching for something... or someone. I stopped and looked around. I heard something. I went to pick up __something to protect myself, anything. But whatever I tried to pick up, went through my hand. " I'm not in this dream... I'm merely observing it."_

_I saw some people coming towards me. It was Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut! They looked older, like they were all twenty five. I saw them stop, gasping for breathe. " How could I have been so stupid! No, how could I have been so cruel. To my own flesh and blood," Snotlout said. " It wasn't only you, Snotlout," Tuffnut yelled. "Yeah, it was all of us," said Ruffnut. I was confused. Why were they so sad. And, why are Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout acting m__ature?! _

_Astrid shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. " No, this was my felt. I betrayed him. I didn't listen to him... And this is our punishment." She turned towards her friends. "I'm so sorry, guys."... Were they talking about Hiccup. What did he do. Did he do this to the village. No, I refuse to believe that Hiccup murdered his whole entire village. "So what do we do now? Do we just sit here and wait for him to come and kill us?" Fishlegs asked._

_Everyone looked down. " This is our punishment," Astrid said. " Well, now you regret what you did." Everyone looked up and saw... Hiccup. He looked different. He had more muscle and he was taller, but I could tell it was him. My heart broke into a million __pieces. Hiccup did do all this. I looked into his eyes and only saw anger. I didn't even see a speck of regret. " What's going to happen now?" I thought. So, I stared at the scene before me. Astrid looked up at Hiccup. " Hiccup, we're-" " You're what... sorry?"_

_Hiccup started chuckling to himself. " Well, maybe you should of felt " sorry" ten years ago. You know, when you killed my best friend! When you banished me from the tribe!" Hiccup yelled, his eyes showing even more rage. Astrid closed her mouth and looked down sadly. Snotlout looked up at Hiccup and said," Hiccup, if there's anyone you should be mad at it's me."_

_Hiccup looked down at Snotlout. " Yes, your right Snotlout. I should be mad at you. After all those years of telling me I'm useless, I have one question. Who's useless and pathetic now, Snotface?" Snotlout glared up at Hiccup. " You don't think I regret all those years of bullying you! You don't think I regret not being there for you!" " A little late for apologies, don't you think," Hiccup sneered._

_Hiccup jumped down from the ledge he was on. " So, I heard that Stoick passed away." Snotlout clenched his fists. " Yeah, five years ago. He died because of grief... of losing you." Hiccup snorted. " Well, at least the old man isn't completely heartless." Just then, Tuffnut shot a venomous glare at Hiccup. " How could you say that! Your father died. He's gone and he isn't coming back. How could you be so cruel!"_

_" Oh, look who finally has a brain. And look who's talking. How could you be so cruel!" Hiccup started to shout. " What I want to know is why. Why did you do this to me?" Tuffnut opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. " You know what forget it. I don't even want to know any more." " What do you want, Hiccup? Do you want to kill us" Fishlegs asked._

_Hiccup shook his head. " No. I want you all to live. So you can live with your guilt. I want you all to live forever, knowing that you doomed this village. Like me, you will all live for eternities, forever regretting and feeling guilt." Hiccup turned and walked away. Then he stopped and turned around. " Oh, and I told you all that you'll all regret this someday."_

_As Hiccup left, the town was now destroyed. But the only thing I saw was Astrid dropping to her knees, bawling loudly with her friends kneeling next to her._

I woke up. Sweat pouring down my face. What a bad dream. I walk out of my room, ignoring the pain in my hand. I looked out the window, seeing the view of the ocean. "Couldn't sleep either, huh." I turned my head to see Percy standing next to me. I glared down at him. " What are you doing here, dragon?" He hesitated, then said," I had a nightmare."

My eyes widened in surprise. " About what?" He looked away from me. " I don't want to talk about it." We were in silence for a few minutes. Then, I said," I had a nightmare too. Hiccup set the village to flame and cursed the teens, so that they'd live forever, like him." I saw Percy tense and look up at me with widened eyes. " What?" " I know, pretty dumb nightmare, right?" Percy blinked a couple of times then cleared his throat. " Yeah, umm, pretty dumb."

I narrowed my eyes. " You're hiding something." Silence. " Why won't you tell me?" " Stoick, you're not ready to here the truth, yet. Until the turmoil inside you is cleared, I can't tell you anything." I was about to protest, but then Percy said," It's late. We should get some sleep." As Percy walked back into his room, I merely watched him go, pondering the words he just told me. " _I have to know what he's hiding,_" I thought. I went back to my room, attempting to get some sleep.

* * *

**Yes, Chapter 8 is now done! Please comment on this chapter. I kind of gave away somethings about what _might_ happen. Did you guys catch that? Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you later. Byeeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I'm a little late for my usual update, but I'm back! * crickets* * crickets*... No one cares. Anyway, new chapter and now I'm going to start introducing one of the main antagonist and revile some of Percy's past. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Percy's POV:**

I gave a sigh of relief when Stoick finally went back to his room. I felt bad for keeping secrets from him, but I knew I had to. I knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the truth. I looked down sadly. Their was **a lot** that I couldn't tell the humans. I couldn't even tell Toothless any of my secrets. I had to lie to Hiccup. I hated lying, but I didn't know what else to do.

"**_ I see that you're lying again... Tell me, what are you going to do when this little thing gets out of hand?_**_" " Oh shut up," _I thought. I hated it when **he** said those things to me. I hated it when **he **made me feel doubtful. "**_ Oh, someone's angry today. __Tell me, did you tell your " guests" what's going on in the _****_future? _**" " _... No." _"_**Really? Did you even bother to tell them why this war started?**_"

"_ Why is this all of the sudden important to you?_" " **_Can't I be curious?_**" " _How did you even get inside my head?_" "_** Oh, I never left. But, taken the turn of events, I thought it would be... fun to come out now.**_" " _What do you want?" " **You know what I want.**_" " Well, it's not going to happen." _" **You don't know that. Faith can be a funny thing. You should know that better than anyone, Arron.**"_

I gritted my teeth in anger. I hated **him**. **He **always felt that the world belonged to **him**. But, what I hated most, was that **he** used a name that I hoped to forget. " _That's not my name anymore." _" **_Arron, you can'y deny _****_what's reality._**" " _Speak for __yourself. You believe that everything should belong to you. You can't deny what's reality._" I heard **him** growl loudly in my head. Even though **he's** not here, it still sends shivers down my spine.

" **_Like I said before, faith can be a funny thing. I may win in the end-_**" " _Or you may lose-_" " _**But we don't know that. Surprises can be around every corner.**_" "_You do know that **he** won't let you do this._" Total silence. " _I see that you still fear him._" " **_Don't talk to me like that, boy! You have no idea what you're about to face!_**" " _Oh, someone's angry today._"

More growling. " _**I swear, boy. When I get my hands on you, you'll be begging for mercy.**_" After the threat, **he **disappeared from my head. I gave a sigh of relief. Man, I'm doing a lot of sighing today. Though, I try not to be fazed by the threat, it stilled scared me. After all, **he** always kept his promises. I looked out my window, the sun was coming up. " _What did I get myself into this time?_"

I opened my door to get breakfast, trying to forget the threat, when all of the sudden Hiccup and Toothless ran past me. I saw anger in Hiccup's eyes. I turned and saw Stoick running down the hall calling Hiccup's name. I turned towards Stoick and said," What did you do?" " I was trying to talk to Hiccup, but then we got into an argument!" Hearing the commotion, everyone started to chase Hiccup and Toothless. My eyes widened. Hiccup was heading outside.

Now everything that I tried to keep secret from Hiccup, Toothless, and the others was about to be revealed. I shook off my surprise and started chasing after them.

**Hiccup's POV: A few minutes and/or hours ago**

My eyes opened, telling me to wake up. I looked to my side and saw Toothless staring at me. " Hey, bud. You want to get some breakfast?" I was about to get up, with Toothless's help, when I heard knocking at the door. I smiled. It was probably Percy. " You can come in." But, what I thought was Percy, turned out to be Stoick. My grinned turned into an angry frown when I saw him come in.

Toothless started growling softly, but I put my hand out to stop him. " What do you want, Stoick," I spat out venomously. He looked at me sadly. " Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to... talk for a few minutes." I snorted. " You, want to talk to me?" " Yes." I was hesitant, but then I nodded.

He sat next to me. We were silent for a minute or two. Then, he asked," Hiccup, why didn't you tell me?" I stared at him, surprised. " Really, dad?" He cleared his throat. "Well, maybe not the best idea, but it was better than not telling me." " How is that better than not telling you?" He looked at me in shock. " Wait, so you'd rather keep your dragon a secret then tell me the truth?" " Yes."

" I can't believe this." Then, I exploded. " You can't believe this?! What about me?! I can't believe that you'd choose our laws over your own son! I can't believe that you'd believe someone else over my word!" Stoick stared at me, gaping. " Hiccup, I-" " You know what, I'm going out to get some fresh air." I climbed on top of Toothless and started heading out the door in full speed. I heard Stoick calling me, but I didn't care. As Toothless raced down the halls, I caught a glimpse of Percy's worried face.

**Stoick's POV: Present time**

I chased after Hiccup, with Gobber, the teens, and Percy behind me. Why was Hiccup getting angry easily? I don't know how, but somehow we found the exit to the " cruise ship". Fresh air hit my face, but I ignored it. We were chasing Hiccup for about ten minutes until he finally stopped. He was staring at something. The look of shock etched on his face. " Hiccup, I-" I saw what he was staring at and gasped. The village. My village. Was in ruins. Burned to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 9 going on to 10. Hope you guys comment and I will see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Just want to say, I have a two days writer's block, but now it's over. P.S: I get one of these plot lines from the anime video game Mad Father. Play it, it's fun. By the way, Zyonzilla, you can post an OC request in the comment box. I don't own HTTYD and HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Stoick's POV:**

I wanted to scream, yell, or even _cry. _But all I did was stand there, speechless. I turned towards Percy and asked," What happened?" He looked up at me and said," I can't-" "**WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME! HUH!**" Why won't he tell me? I need to know what happened! " I can tell you anything you want to know, just not something that happened in your past." " **WHY IN HEL'S NAME WON'T YOU!**" " Because, what has happened here, hasn't happened to any of you, yet."

I looked down. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. " So, what happens in the future?!" Astrid yelled, clearly annoyed that Percy won't tell us anything. " What I can tell you is that dragons and people are still at war. On top of that, millions are dying on both the dragon's side and the human's side." Hiccup's eyes widened. " We're still at war?"

Percy nodded his head. " Yes. My brother is the only one who can stop this war." I looked back at Percy. If millions are dying, then why doesn't Percy's brother stop the war? What kind of heartless creature would let this madness continue? " If he can stop this war, then why doesn't he?" " My brother, like my father, _really _doesn't like people." " Then why did you help us?" Gobber asked.

" Because I still carry hope that dragons and humans can live in peace. My brother use to carry that hope, but when his best friend died during the war... he changed." Percy looked down sadly. Tears threatening to slide down his face. " He turned... heartless. He didn't show any mercy to those we captured during the war. The only person that he ever considered to be his equal would be his best friend and me."

I suddenly felt sorry for Percy. Even though, Percy is a dragon, he's still a kid. He shouldn't have to live with any of this. "_ Just like how Hiccup shouldn't have lived with the war that you're all currently fighting,_" I thought sadly. Maybe I should have been a better father. " Does anything else happen? Like, did you meet any other Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked. Percy looked back at us.

" No. The only other Night Furies I've met were my mom and dad. My dad's... having some problems right now and my mom..." Percy sucked in a painful breathe. " My mom was killed when I was three." Hiccup nodded his head. " Yeah, you told me this yesterday, but you never did tell me who killed your mother." Percy clenched his fists. " I'd rather not talk about my mother's death," he said barely above a whisper. " _It was probably humans,_" I thought, knowing full well what people can do.

Percy then forced a smile on his face. " What about this, I can tell you everything, but can we go inside. We all didn't eat breakfast yet and this place... gives me bad memories." I looked back at the burnt village, wanting to know what happened. But knowing what happened may do more harm than good. I looked back at Percy and nodded my head.

We all began walking back to the cruise ship. But on the way back, I kept thinking that maybe my dream about Hiccup burning the village down was... coincidental. In my dream, the village was destroyed by fire. In real life, the village was destroyed by fire. But it couldn't be the same. Just coincidence, right?

**Astrid's POV:**

When we got back to the ship, we all began eating breakfast quietly. Though the food looked weird, I had to admit it tasted pretty good. After a few minutes of eating, I realized something! Where were the other dragons? " Um, Percy. Where are your friends?" I asked.

" There probably watching Pewdiepie or Nigahiga. And before you ask, both of the names that I said are famous people that post funny videos on YouTube. Before you ask what YouTube is, it's a place on the internet where you can make videos. And before you ask what the internet is, it's where billions of people go search for something... Oh and videos are images that you can watch for entertainment."

I slightly glared at him. " How would you know that I didn't know what those things were?" He looked at me skeptically then continued eating. " So, you said that you were going to continue telling us what happened in your timeline." " Well, the war continues, my friends and I go on many adventures-" " Really, what was one of them?" I asked, surprised that a dragon so young already had many stories to tell.

" Well, since all of our biological families are messed up-" " Wait, so you're all adopted?" Snotlout asked. " Everyone, except for Henry since he's old enough to be on his own legally. Anyway, Maggie's father wanted to turn Maggie into a doll-" " Wait, he what?!" Fishlegs asked. I was listening too, not sure if I heard right. " Yep, the psycho tried when she was younger, but failed. So he tried again when she was older. Luckily, we all stopped him."

" What else happened?" Gobber asked. " Well, there was also a time when Bobby, me, and Sam were chained together, because we were trying to escape a prison. I was fine, but those two were so annoying! They argued for every second we were chained together. I was so happy when my dad found us." I listened to every story he told us. Laughing at the funny bits. But, then, Snotlout asked," Percy, how are we going to get home?"

Percy's eyes widened. " I never thought about that. How are you guys going to get home?" He put his hands on his head, trying to think. Then, he said," I have an idea! I have materials at home that can help me build a time machine. Only problem, the tools are at home. But, maybe I can sneak you guys into the cabin my dad has and build it behind his back."

I looked at him doubtfully. " Percy, are you sure-" " I am. But that would mean you guys are going to have to get along for another few days. Or maybe even a few weeks. Can you do that?" We looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, Stoick said," Yes, we can." " Then we leave tomorrow morning. I'll tell the others." Percy got up from his seat and ran out the door.

I smiled to myself. We have a chance to go home. But, what will we do when we get home? Do we still punish Hiccup, or do we listen to him. All we can do is wait and see.

* * *

**Done. Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you** **later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm back. I want to give you all a challenge. Since there isn't a lot of HTTYD stories about the crew meeting the future dragons, I was wondering if all you fanfic writers could possibly make a story like this one. Other then that, I do not own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Susie's POV:**

You know those times when you can't believe how stupid a person can be? Like for example, if a question asks you what 2+2=. You know the answer will be four. But for some dumb reason, the person doesn't know how to solve the question. Another example, when your best friend * cough* * cough* Percy * cough* decides to take in a bunch of humans he just met and take care of them. That's stupid.

But then he decides," Oh, yeah. I will somehow magically get past my overprotective father and crazy brother to help some people and do it behind their backs." "... I don't think so bro!" I thought, but at the same time said it to Percy. When Percy told us about his INSANE and IDIOTIC plan to help the humans... I can't even list everyone's expressions!

Maggie almost fainted, Sam's mouth dropped so low to the floor that a moth landed on his tongue, Bobby was choking on his piece of cake, and Henry " accidentally" threw his controller at Percy. And after all of that, Percy asks," Who's with me?" And that's when we insert,"... I don't think so bro!" I yelled.

" Why not?" " Percy, think for once. You are suggesting that we smuggle people into Aster's mansion, who by the way if you have forgotten, isn't only a _military officer _or the _richest_ man in the town, but is also your father!" Henry said. " Yeah, what's your point?" Henry smacked his head. Hard. " Percy, we already helped you with healing the humans, we're not doing anything else."

Percy sighed. " Okay, fine. Don't help me. I guess I'll have to do this on my own." " No, Percy we still won't- wait? Seriously?!" Sam said, clearly surprised. I'm pretty sure all of us were pretty surprised too. I myself thought that Percy would be more... stubborn. " You guys win, I'll do this by myself. But don't tell anyone about this." Percy turned around and left the room.

" Wow. He's really serious this time," I heard Tilo say. " When isn't he serious when it comes to the war," I said. Then, I saw Bobby stand up and start to walk out. " Bobby, where are you going?" He turned towards me, his icy blue eyes shining with determination. " I'm going to help Percy." " You're just as crazy as he is," Sam said. Bobby looked down.

Then, he said," I know that we all love and care about Percy. We think that since he's the youngest, he's the weakest and the most naive dragon of the group." Bobby lifted his head up to meet the eyes of everyone in the room. " But then, we all forget that Percy has been through _way_ more sad experiences than us. He's not a little boy anymore. And I think that Percy's right, we need to at least have hope that this war will end." With that, Bobby walked out of the room.

We were all silent for a few minutes. Then, I said," Who agrees that we've all been jerks." Everyone raised their hands. " Then lets all go find Percy and say that we change our minds." We all stood up and walked outside, searching for Bobby and Percy.

**No One's POV:**

_Unknown to the foolish dragons, I was spying on their whole conversation. Or, more specifically, on the little black dragon. I am nothing. I am not an animal, nor am I a thing. I serve only one. And I search for only one. Though, I sometime question **him**. Why is the little black dragon so important to **him**? I see the young dragon being only foolish and insignificant to **his** plans. Sometimes, I think it's for the pleasure. The pleasure of destroying a life. Sometimes, I believe that it's revenge. Revenge on the one called Aster._

_When I look at the little black dragon. I see only a small child with dreams and false hope. However, I only look at his __appearances. For I sense something inside of the little dragon. Something that he hides. Is it Pain? Is it Suffering? Is it Loss? But, when I look inside of the black dragon, I see **Power**. And when I see power. I know that the little foolish dragon is a lot like **him**._

_And the dragon will have recognize this really soon. After all, **he** is waiting. If the little black dragon doesn't come willingly. The only option left is **force**. I know that **he** will be very pleased that I found the little black dragon. Because soon, the dragons will win this war. I slide down the vents as quietly as I could. I stop, and see the little black dragon sitting down, sulking sadly._

_I realize that getting the little dragon is just too easy. But before I could do anything, a blue eyed dragon came running down the halls, stopping to talk to the little black dragon. I stay there, staring at the two dragons. Then, I smile to myself and say," **Soon, little Night Fury, with eyes of the jade, soon.**" I slither on my way, ready to tell **him** what I've heard._

* * *

**And that's chapter 11! Just want to say, I figured out what one of the villain's name will be and I call it ( I say it because the thing is literally nothing.) No One. So that's what I meant when I said No One's POV. Tricked all of you didn't I? Anyway, review. Review. REVIEW. REVIEW! And I will see you all later. PS, can you guys keep brain storming on the main antagonists' names? Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Just want to say, thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad that some of you guys like my story. If you don't, please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. P.S: I have a small surprise in this chapter. :) I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Percy's POV:**

I honestly don't know if my plan will work. I know that I can get past the southern patrol that guards the nearest oceans closest to our land. But, then there's the problem of getting past my dad, his friends, and not to mention my older brother.

That part would be the challenge. Being a Night Fury kinda makes me the " master of stealth" and what not. But getting others across the border… ehhh. I look forward and see the bright blue ocean. It has been about five days at sea.

Luckily, my " passengers" haven't cause any trouble that I can't handle. At Least not yet. I'm just glad that my friends have my back. I wouldn't want to have to do this on my own. Then, near the horizon, I see land. " _We're almost there,_" I thought. My heartbeat quicken. I took a deep breath and continued forward.

**Snotlout's POV:**

" Oh My Gods! Are we almost there! It's been days and we still are at sea!" Astrid rolled her eyes and said," Boo hoo! Suck it up, Snotface! It's only been five days!" I sighed in annoyance and sat down. Don't take me wrong, I'm grateful that Percy is helping us out. But why does it have to be so long!?

I grumble to myself, thinking that we'll have to stay in the ship for another day. Somehow, the twins haven't caused any trouble... yet. Then, I see Percy running down to meet us. " Okay, guys. We're almost there. But I need you guys to put these clothes on and hide under the stairs so the other dragons won't see you." Percy gave us some coats and we immediately put them on. " Why do we have to wear these ridiculous coats," I yelled, not feeling comfortable in the ichy coats.

" It's to mask your scent, so the other dragons don't smell you." "... That sounds really weird," Fishlegs said. " Well, we are still animals, just really evolved ones." The ship stopped. I heard voices upstairs, but they were new voices. Different voices. Percy looked up and whispered," They're here. Everyone hide!" We all did what we were told and hid under the stairs. Luckily, I could see what was happening through a small crack in the floorboards.

I saw Percy waiting patiently in line with his friends. We all heard footsteps slowly walking down the stairs. A new dragon wearing... I think they're called military clothes (Percy showed us some pictures) walked down the stairs to address them. The dragon appeared to be in his middle ages, probably the same age as Stoick. He had black hair and had a strong built. He had sea blue colored wings and yellow reptilian eyes.

Like every dragon in the future, his scales only covered his knuckles and the sides of his face. His whip like tail swished around while he was walking. Percy's eyes widened in shock and his posture straightened. The other dragons did the same. The older dragon turned his head and smiled warmly at Percy. " Percy! It's good to see you! How was your vacation? Did you have fun?" Percy smiled awkwardly and said," It's good to see you too, dad."

We all began gawking when Percy said that. His dad was here? " _This, is so NOT good,"_ I thought sadly.

**Percy's POV:**

This. Was. Not. At All. Going. As. Planned. I expected my dad's friends, but I didn't expect to see dad _himself_ patrolling. Especially around _this_ border at _this_ time. When dad gave me a welcome home hug, I could feel myself both sweating and I could feel my bones snapping. Not a good combination. Usually, Bobby and/or Sam would snicker quietly at this, but taken the fact that both of them are panicking right now, not going to happen.

I decided to snap out of my shocked state to say," Um, dad, you're kind of crushing me right now." " Oh, sorry." Dad, _thankfully, _let go of me and sighed. " I can't believe that you're 14 already. And you're turning 15 this July!" I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly. " Yeah, and soon you'll be all grown up." " Yeah, I guess," I said pretty lamely. Dad then stared at me worriedly. " Percy, are you alright? You seem nervous about something," he said.

My heart beat quickened even more. If there's one thing I suck at, it was lying to my dad, especially under pressure. For some reason, my dad can read me easily, like I was an open book. I gave him a small smile and said," No everything's alright. I'm just a little surprised to see you here." " And why's that?" I searched my brain, looking for any excuse that didn't include humans, plans, and back stabbing.

" I thought that, around this time, you help patrol the northern borders, or the west flanks. I didn't know that you'd patrol the southern border, not now at least." " Well, when they said a dragon cruise ship was coming in our borders, I had a hunch it might've been you and your friends, so I asked Chris to take the west flank today." I could feel my posture weaken a bit.

" Now that everything has been explained, I want to see how your driving is coming along Per-" Then, dad stopped suddenly. He walked slowly towards one of the rooms... _where we kept the people in two days ago!_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy and I will see all of you later. Review Pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssse!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I hope that you guys review more and help me figure out what I can use for an OC villain name. I'll also show the relationship Percy has with his foster father, Aster. **

**I'll like to thank: Zyonzilla, LorreVorguhl, Gwendolyn Yuki, dracologistmaster, Darkest Blood, Phatress 222014, Smiley 101, midnightsky0612, and Taranodogirl for reviewing. And extra thanks to Zyonzilla for giving me an OC request. I'll be sure to use him in the story. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Aster's POV:**

I was so glad that my son came home! Of course, since vacation time was over, I wanted to see how well he could drive the ship. But then, I smelled something. It smelled like... _human_. I stopped talking and walked over to the smell. It was in one of the rooms. Now that I think about, the smell was all over the ship. I turned around to face Percy. "Percy, why does this ship smell like there was people on board?" I saw Percy's eyes widened, just a tiny bit. " Really? I don't smell anything." I looked down at his hands.

His hands were intertwined together and his thumbs were banging against each other. Percy only does that when he's nervous or scared. I walked towards him and looked into his eyes. He looked down. " Percy, there's something you're not telling me. What happened?" I asked him. Then Susie jumped in and said," I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop him, but I didn't. He wanted to go to Berk. And he did."

I looked back down at Percy in shock and disappointment. " Berk? The place I specifically told you _not_ to go?" He looked up at me and nodded. " Percy, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you visit one of our war's ancient battle grounds! Especially Berk! You know you're not allowed to go there, but you did anyway!" I was disappointed in Percy.

Very disappointed. " Dad, I'm-" " We'll continue this conversation later. You're grounded and you're not allowed to go any where without my permission, until I say your punishment is over. Do I make myself clear?" " But-" " Do I make myself clear, Percival?" Percy looked down sadly. " Yes dad." " Since I can't trust you being alone, you're coming with me."

Then, I turned towards his friends. " Don't think that all of you are off the hook either. I will inform your parents about your little vacation." They looked down. " Percy, come." I turned to leave, with Percy behind me. I should of known that Percy would pull a stunt like that. But, why do I feel like Percy is still hiding something from me? I'll have to keep a close eye on Percy. A very close eye.

**Percy's POV:**

As my dad started to drag me away, I looked back and mouthed," _Thank you,_" to Susie. She smiled and mouthed," _No problem, idiot._" I resisted an eye roll. Though, I avoided my dad with the human problem, my punishment would make getting the people and Toothless back home harder. I'll have to ask Bobby for extra help. As I walked back to my dad's ship, I saw some dragon soldiers welcoming me back. I merely smiled at them or waved back.

Dad dragged me into his office. He told me to sit down. I did what I was told. He looked down at me angrily. I gulped and looked up at him. " Percy, why did you want to go to Berk?" " I was curious dad. I wanted to know what was so bad about Berk." He was silent. Then, he said," Percy, did you even consider that you could of gotten hurt?" " Dad-" "Did you?" I sighed. " No dad. I didn't."

" Did you consider that your friends could have gotten hurt?" " No dad." " Percy, this is why I'm so frustrated. You don't think before you act. What if Zyon was there?" I froze at the name. I knew that dad was right, but did he have to mention Zyon. " You know that Flightmare would do anything to serve... **_him_**." Dad growled out **_him_**. I felt bad. I should have been more careful. If Zyon was there, he would have killed my friends and kidnapped me.

" Dad, I'm so sorry. You're right. I should've been more careful. Please forgive me." Dad's glare softened and he sighed. " Percy, I'm not mad at you. I was disappointed that you made that decision and worried for your friends. But most of all, I was worried for you. Please don't ever do that again." " Yes dad. But, can you not tell Fire about this? You know how my brother is."

" I'm not telling FireFlame anything. You, on the other hand, will tell him what you did when he comes back from his business trip from the Dragon of the West." " Okay." He then gave me a small smile. " I'm just glad you're okay, son. But you're still grounded." I nodded my head sadly. Dad ruffled my hair and chuckled." Now come on. I still want to see how your driving skills are."

He led me to the front of the ship to steer. I felt a huge pang of guilt hit my chest. I was lying a lot today. First, I lied to Stoick and everyone else and now I'm lying to my dad. Soon, I have to lie to Fire and Chris. "**_ I told you everything will get out of control. And you know what, I can't wait for you to mess up. So I can see you suffer by your own brother and father._**" **He** started chuckling madly in my head.

As I steered the ship to the docks, I thought of only one thing. "_ Not going to happen, **Zyon**. Not going to happen._"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 13. The OC that Zyonzilla requested was Zyon, the flightmare. I want to say thanks to him and everyone who ****reviewed. I might give the reason why I gave Percy his name in the next chapter. Please review and I will see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody... I've had that intro in A LOT of chapters. Maybe I should change it. Anyway, I created a poll for the name of Percy's father. Please vote and review. Again, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Percy's POV:**

When we got to the docks, I was greeted by Chris, the very tall four winged Stormcutter. Chris, like my father, was wearing his military suit showing that he was the lieutenant of the M.M.A.D (Marine, Military, Air Force, Dragons). Or in short, he is the right hand man of my father. " Hey, buddy! How was your-" " Chris, I need to talk to you, privately," Dad said.

Chris's smile faded. His facial expression became serious and he said," Of course, Sir." Dad turned towards me and said," Percy, you can get your stuff from the cruise ship. When you got all of your belongings, I while walk you back to our house." I frowned a bit, remembering that I was still grounded. " Dad, I can walk back-" " No, Percy. When I said I'd keep an eye on you, I meant it."

Chris just stood there awkwardly. " So, what's this all about-" " I'll explain everything to you Chris." Dad turned back towards me. " Percy?" I nodded. " Okay, dad." I walked back into the cruise ship to get my stuff. When I was sure they were out go sight, I raced down to the hidden part of the cruise ship. When I got there, I was relieved to see that everyone was still there. They were grumpy, but undiscovered.

" Guys, there has been a change of plans. You will all have to stay in the cruise ship until my dad calls off my punishment." Snotlout gave a loud groan. " Why do we have to stay in this cramped space. My feet are asleep." " **LIVE WITH IT****!**" everyone yelled quietly. " I'll find a way to get you guys into my dad's cabin. I just need a plan."

" Well you better think of something soon, Toothless doesn't like being cramped in one space for too long," Hiccup said. I looked over at Toothless. He looked like he was about to explode. I looked down, think quietly. " _What can I do to trick my dad?_" I thought. Then, after a few minutes of thinking, an idea popped into my head.

" Guys, I have another friend who's a Changewing. Her name is Rachael Hopper. She can help us, if she agrees to it." Snotlout started to silently cheer. " If it can help us get out of this cramped place, I'll take anything chance," Snotlout said. " Are you sure you can trust her?" Astrid asked. " I'll trust **any** of my friends with my life. But you guys need to stay low. Understand?" Everyone muttered yes. " Okay, I'll be back for you at night. See ya guys later." I got my stuff and walked out of the cruise ship.

**Aster's POV:**

I pulled Chris aside to talk to him. " Okay, what do you want to talk to me about, Sir?" " It's about Percy." Chris rolled his eyes and said," Again?! What did he do now?" " He went to Berk." Chris's eyes widened. " A-are you serious," he stuttered. " Why did he go there of all places?!" I looked down. " I didn't tell him yet. I didn't want to tell him that _**he**_ resides on Berk."

Chris glared at me for a while. " What? Why not?! _** He** _could of followed him here! You know _**he's**_ dangerous." " I know that, but you know how scared Percy is of **_him_**. I didn't want to worry Percy so much." Chris sighed in frustration. " Well, you better tell him soon, or else you might lose him. _Again._" I glared at Chris. " I can't let that happen again. I **won't**."

" If it makes you feel better, I can keep an eye on him too." " No, that won't be necessary." Chris looked at me in worry. I looked away from him. " Something else is bothering you, is there?" he asked. I nodded. " Besides the fact that I have a feeling that Percy is hiding something from me, there is something else. I think that Zyon, No One, and Si... **_he_** knows where we live."

Chris's eyes widened. " How is that possible. Are location is-" " It's **_him_** we're talking about, Chris. And_** he**_ has eyes and minions everywhere. And I know **_he's_** planning something. And Percy will be smack dab in the middle of it." Chris nodded. " You better keep a close eye on that boy, Aster. _**He**_ can be in places you'd never suspect." Chris looked at his watch and sighed.

" I have to go now, Aster. Call if you need help." As I saw Chris fly away, I couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in my gut. Something bad is going to happen. This was just the calm before the storm. " Hey dad! I'm ready." I saw Percy running towards me with his bags. " _I have to protect him. I won't fail as a father. Not again_." I placed a fake smile on my face and began walking towards my only son.

* * *

**I know, pretty short chapter. I usually write 1,000 words, but this only had ****about 900. But even though this chapter is short, it was still a very important chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please review. I need to know what should I name the main villain. I already have two names, thanks to you readers, but I can't keep calling the big boss _him_. Please help me out and review. See ya dudes lata...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, I'm back! It took a thousand years, but I finally found a good name for my ultimate baddie. Please review I love your support, it keeps me going. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Percy's POV:**

The walk wasn't long, since our house wasn't that far from the ocean. I looked up at our house. It was a huge house with like a billion windows to let in a lot of sunlight. We had a big front lawn that was used for training or practicing new fight moves. I smiled, remembering my reaction to the house the first time I got here. Dad said that I was jumping up and down only saying one word," Thankyouthankyouthankyuothankyou." When I got tired, he carried me to my new bed room... Okay, maybe it wasn't my _**first** _reaction. But it was the one reaction that was better than sulking.

My train of thought was broken when something pinned me down to the sidewalk. It was the diabolical hairy creature known as... MY DOG! DUN DUN DUN! I laughed when Saki started licking my face. " Okay, okay Saki. I'm home. Now down. Sit. Get off me!"

Dad turned around and whistled. Right away, Saki got off me and ran over to dad. " Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked. Dad chuckled and said," She really missed you, Percy. When you were gone, she sat near the door waiting for you to come home." I smiled at Saki, glad that she was such a great friend. When dad opened the door to the house, I was automatically sent to my room.

So that's what I did. I laid on my bed and waited for dad to go outside. When I heard him leave, I took out my cell phone a called Rachael. " Hey, Percy? Is this you? How was your-" " Not now Rachael. I'm going to need your help so that I can complete a very important mission." " Okay, what is it?" I took a deep breath and told her everything about what I was hiding.

Of course at some points, I was interrupted by a WHAT! Or a YOU IDIOT! And it took me forever to finish my plan. But, somehow I convinced her to say," Percy, you are an absolute idiot and I will kill you if we get caught. But, I will help you." " Thanks Ray. I owe you one." " You owe me more than one." Then, she hung up. With nothing else to do but pray, I sat down on my bed. " _Please pull this off Ray._"

**Rachael's POV:**

I can't believe I'm doing this. If I get caught, I'm definitely killing Percy. I look at the time, waiting for it to turn 9:00pm. After about 30 min, it finally turned 9:00. " _Show time_," I thought. I raced down stairs and yelled," Hey mom! I left my purse near the docks! Can I go and get it!" " Alright, but be careful!" I ran out the door. When I was sure mom couldn't see me, I flew away from the docks. When I was at the other side of the town. I hid my purse in a box and called the Aster residents.

**Aster's POV:**

I was about to go up stairs and say goodnight to Percy when the phone rang. I picked it up and heard an old lady's voice. " Hello, I think I left my purse near the northern part of the docks. I've looked everywhere, but I still can't find it. Can you help me find it?" " Ok Ms, I'll be right there." I wrote a note to Percy saying that I will be gone for a while. Then, I walked out of the door and flew towards the northern border.

**Percy's POV:**

I heard the door open and closed. I knew dad left, but I needed to wait for the signal. My phone rang. It was from Rachael!. I ran out of the door as fast as I could out the door and flew towards the docks where they kept the cruise ships. After a few minutes of flying, I finally landed on the docks. I ran over to the cruise ship where Toothless and the other humans were kept. But, then I ran into a dirty pole... Man, I'm such an idiot. I shucked off my dizziness and continued to run towards the ship.

**Stoick's POV:**

" Chief, my-" " Not one word, Snotlout!" I yell silently. Gods, Snotlout was complaining for every minute we were stuck in the ship. Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. It was Percy. " Hey guys! Ready to go?" " Yes," Snotlout said. " Okay. Everyone follow me, but be quiet. We don't want dragons waking up." " Wait. What about your father," Hiccup asked. Percy smiled and said," I told you I can trust my friends.

When we got out of the ship, Percy started to tell us his plan. " Ok. My dad's private cabin isn't too far from here. But we'll have to get there quickly, since my dad won't be distracted for long. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, you will ride on Toothless. Everyone else, I trust that you can run fast." We nodded our heads. " Then lets go." Then, we started running with Percy leading the way and Toothless in the back.

Finally, after a few minutes, we got to our destination. It was a medium sized cabin. Looked pretty cozy. " Don't worry. It's bigger in the inside," Percy said. He was right. When we got inside, the place was huge. I'm pretty sure there is enough room for all of us. I turned towards Percy and asked," How do you know if your father won't come here?" " My dad only uses this place for emergencies."

Percy looked at... some squared shaped object and said," It's late. I have to go before my dad comes. I'll visit as much as I can okay." I nodded my head. Then I noticed that his cheek had some first on it. But before I could say anything, Percy already took off towards his house.

**Aster's POV:**

It took forever, but I finally found that women's purse. She thanked me and flew away. When I got back home, it was already late. I walked up to the door and got my keys out to unlock it. But, when my key went through the hole, the door opened. Fearing the worst, I raced up to Percy's room, only to find him sleeping. I sighed, relieved that Percy was still here and okay.

I was about to walk out, but then I noticed something on Percy's cheek. It was a dirt stain. I thought I told Percy to wash up. My eyes narrowed. Percy went outside. But why? I look back down at Percy. What was he hiding? I walked out of his room and into my office. If I am to keep an eye on Percy, he can't know about it.

* * *

**I'm done. Please review and I will make more chapters. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry this is taking so long, I was grounded. :(. Please read and review. This chapter will give some more background with Percy and his fears. Again I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Percy's POV:**

_" Hey you little rascal! Where are you hiding?" Aster asked. I stay quiet, hiding behind a bush. I knew that it was only a dream. A memory, but it was a pleasant one. It was during my seventh birthday. Dad and I were playing hide and seek. I giggle a bit and looked over the bush to try and spot dad. He wasn't there. Confused, I started to walk out of my hiding spot, searching for my foster father. Suddenly, something grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up._

_I let out a gasp then frowned. It was dad. " Hey! No fair! Put me down!" Dad chuckled and set me down. I pout and look down. " Now don't be like that, Percy. Someday, you'll be one of the stealthiest dragons alive. Believe me, I know." I look up at him and smile. " You really think so, dad?" " With some training and a lot of practice then yes." My smile faded and I looked down again. Dad looks at me worriedly and said," Percy, are you okay?"_

_" I was hoping that... that Fire would be here. How come he never comes for any special occasions?" Dad's eyes narrow a bit and said," He's busy, but you know he cares for you." I nod my head. Then, he smiles and say," Come on, let's see if you can almost beat me at this game." I gave him a small smile. He smiled back. Then, he closed his eyes and started counting. Almost immediately, I ran the opposite direction, looking for a place to hide._

_I turn my head and smiled. I found the perfect hiding place! I ran towards the woods (not too far into the woods, dad would kill me.) and hid behind a __large tree. I look over the tree and see dad looking for me. After a few minutes of waiting, I loom over the tree to see where my dad is. He's not there. " Oh no. I'm not falling for that again," I think. Then, I feel hands grab my shoulders roughly. I jumped in surprise and sighed. " How do you keep doing that?"_

_" **Oh, it's quite easy really. You'd think that Aster would take better care of his... son.**" My eyes widened. I know that voice. The hands turned me around so I would face him. Zyon. I want to scream for dad. I want to yell for help, but I'm frozen. This didn't happen on my birthday. It couldn't have. Zyon's smile widened at my fear, if it was even __possible. " **I'm sure that he would be pleased that I found you Arron. He's been looking everywhere for you.**"_

_My body shakes in fear, knowing what would happen if I was taken to **him**. " N-no, N-NO! DAD, HELP-" Zyon covered my mouth so that my screams were now muffled. I leaned down to my ear and whispered,"** I'd suggest that you'd remain quiet Arron. Wouldn't want to get hurt.**" I struggled against him, but I knew that he was way stronger than me. I knew that it was __hopeless._

_" Zyon! Let go of my son!" a voice screamed. It was dad! Zyon growled and turned around. I wanted to run from Zyon, but the more I __struggled, the tighter his grip was on me. He smirked and said," **Now why would I do that, Aster? My master wants him and let's say... master isn't too keen when I come back empty handed.**" _

_Dad's glare intensified and he growled out," If you don't let him go, I swear to god-" " **What can you do, Aster?**** You can't attack me. You'll risk hurting your ' son' and we wouldn't want that now would we,**" Zyon said innocently. Dad looked down, thinking up a plan. Then, he gave a small smile and said," No, but I can do this." Then, dad throws a pinecone at Zyon's head. While Zyon is stunned, dad ran up to him and decked him in the face._

_I was thrown down. My head hit a tree. Everything was spinning. And all I could here was laughing. The laughing grew louder and louder. Then, it stopped. I opened my eyes. I was in total darkness. I look down at myself. I'm fourteen again. Suddenly, mirrors pop out of no where. There are dozens of mirrors surrounding me. I walk down the __corridor of mirrors. I turn my body to face one._

_I stare at myself. I look exactly the same. But there's something different. Instead of my eyes being the usual toxic green, they're a crimson red. The me in the mirror was wearing a crimson red collared shirt and black pants. His hair had some red highlights at the end of the tips. And his smile... it reminded of me of... **my biological father's**. I walk up to the mirror. The mirror me did the same. I glared at him. But the mirror me simply tilted his head innocently._

_Behind the __mirror, an older Night Fury walked up to the other me. I back away, my eyes widen. I keep backing away from the mirror, but then I ran into something. I looked up and my green eyes automatically met red eyes. I look down and gasp. All of my friends, my father, were lying on the ground. As still as can be. " No," I whisper. The Night Fury smirked and leaned down towards my ear and whispered," You see. Everywhere you go, this will happen. After all, it happened to your mother."_

_I couldn't take it anymore. My legs gave out. I fell to my knees and started to cry __uncontrollably. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. " I guess it's time to let you go now. See you soon,** son**."_

I woke up with a yell. I started to cry more, knowing that I could never escape him. I heard footsteps run up the stairs. I know it was dad. " Percy. Oh my god, what happened?" I look up at him. His eyes narrowed and he said," It was him wasn't it." I nodded my head. He walked towards me and gave me a small hug. " I won't let anything happen to you."

_" It's not me that I'm not_ worried." But I didn't say anything. I wish I could say that it was only a nightmare. But, it was plain reality. And nothing will change that fact.

* * *

**Done. Sorry this took so long to make. Please read and review. See ya fan fiction lovas lator.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, sorry this update took so long, but I was pretty busy. I watched the movie ****_The Book of Life_**** and LOVED it! In other news, I might have to place a hold on my other story, ****_The Mysterious Jewel_**** since I'm going to be busy with this story. Now, this chapter will focus on the dreams of the teens and Stoick. There will also be a surprise at the end. P.S: I'll probably regret putting it in there but YOLO right? I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Hiccup's POV****:**

_I'm in darkness. I know I'm dreaming, but there is a strange presence. There's someone with me. I look down at myself. I'm wearing my usual green tunic and brown mink pants. _" _**I thought this might be what you'd look like, but a dragon does what a dragon does. Might make a few changes later on,**_" _a voice said. I turn around and come face to face with a strange looking dragon._

_The dragon had light blue scales that glowed in the darkness. His eyes were a very light blue that would be mistaken for cream. A deep scar ran through his left eye. He wore a black tux ( Percy showed me a picture of a tux). He was about 30 years old. I stare at him curiously. " Who are you?" I ask. He smirked, showing a row of razor sharp teeth. "**My name is Zyon, the F****lightmare, I trust that " Percy" didn't have the luxury to introduce an old friend to you.**" _

_I gave him a skeptical look. " You're one of Percy's friends?" He gave a dark chuckle. " **In some ways**." " What are you doing in my head?" He feigned a hurt expression and said," **Hiccup, you hurt me. And after all I've done for you, too.**" I glared at him coldly. The smug expression on his face is worst than Snotlout's arrogant comments. "What in Hel's name are you talking about?" " **Have you ever wondered where the voice in your head came from.**" My eyes widened in realization._

_" You, are the voice in my head? The same voice that I listened to for years?" His smirk grew wider. " **You really think that you're that crazy?**" He started chuckling madly. "**Oh, you amuse me, Hiccup. Not as much as Percival's level of **_**_amusement, but hey, you come close._**_" I clench my fists in anger. This guy was not only a jerk, but he was **evil**. _

_Even Snotlout could of realized that by now. " **Though as much as I hate to admit it, you and Percival are very similar. Both foolish to the world's horrors. Both oblivious to the fact that, the good doesn't always win**." He paused, then continued. " **The only details that separates you and **_**_him are one: he's a dragon, two: he has a more important destiny than you do, and finally three:... he is more foolish than you_**_** are**."_

_" What do you mean?" Zyon rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued." **He, still has the foolish dream that dragons and humans could get along. You, on the other hand, already woke up from your little **_**_fantasy. You know now that dragons and humans can never, NEVER, get along_**_." His words stung my heart, like his words were spears dipped with poison. And each spear was slowly sinking into my chest. Then, a question popped into my head. " You said that Percy " amuses you". What do you mean? What will you do to Percy?"_

_" **I won't hurt him, if that's what you think. Destiny has plans for him. I'm just a humble guide. And soon, after 9 years of waiting, the war will be over. And humanity will come to an end.**" I look into his eyes. _

_" You're scared of something, are you?" I flinch when Zyon appeared right in front of me. He was just inches away from my face, eyes glowing a crimson red. " **Don't presume to know me, insect. Be grateful that I'm sparing your worthless life, all in order to crush you in the end.**" _

_ He began to walk __away, but then he turned around and said," _**_How does it feel, to be abandoned by the ones you loved. To have your father, choose rules over his only son. His only family_**_. **To be, well, useless. So useless in fact, that you couldn't even protect your only friend**."_

_Hot tears fall from my eyes. He tilted his head in pity. " **Oh, did I make you cry? Well, I'll have time to apologize the next time we meet.**" He gave me one finally smirk. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. I continue to dream in the darkness. By myself. Crying hot tears. By myself. I am truly alone. By myself._

**Stoick's POV:**

_I'm swirling in the darkness. Though, my head hurts so much, the thing that hurt my the most... was Hiccup. There were at least 1 dozen Hiccups, pudhing me so that I was spinning. And they all yelled at me._

_" You're such a coward!" " You aren't my father!" " You betrayed and banished me!" " How could you?!" They kept doing this for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I broke and yelled," I'M SORRY!" And everything stopped. _

I woke up, gasping for breathe. I look down sadly, contemplating the dream I just had. Suddenly, I heard a yell coming from Hiccup's room. I ran as fast as I could, only to see a very peculiar site. " Toothless?" Hiccup asked. " U-uh... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!?"

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you guys like, review, and I will make sure to update soon. WAY sooner than before. Catch ya guys later. ( Used a different ending this time.) ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 17, so I hope you guys review for this chapter. Enjoy. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. I'm broke.**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Percy's POV:**

Don't ask how I convinced my dad to go " check out" one of our houses near the beach. I'm still trying to figure out how I did it myself. But, can I say that the thing I'm seeing right now is very, very weird. " Why do I look like this?" Toothless asked. Now, I know what you're thinking. What happened to Toothless? Let's just say that, he now looks like a dragon from my timeline. That would mean that he looks basically human, side from the claws, wings, scales, and fangs.

" Look on the bright side. Now, I'll be able to show you around the town and you can learn our modern customs," I stated optimistically. Toothless looked down at himself, still shocked at the look of his new form. He was pretty tall with some muscle. He was a taller version of me, basically. Weirdly enough, he had clothes on. But hey, I'm not complaining one bit.

" You still didn't tell me why I look like this," Toothless said. I pondered his question for a minute. Then, an answer popped in my head. " I think, since you're in the future, our environment is slowly changing your appearances and thoughts." Toothless stared at the ceiling, pondering my answer. He looked down at me and said," So, who am I going to be?" " Uh, what do you mean?" " Well, I don't think that the dragons of your town will trust a dragon that pops out of no where who has an unusual name like Toothless."

" I'll just tell them that you're visiting this island for a while," I responded. Toothless looked at me skeptically. " Are you sure they'll believe that?" I gave him a grin. " I'm sure it'll be alright. But you'll need to sell it, alright?" He shrugged sheepishly and said," I can try." " Yes!"

**Toothless's POV:**

I had to admit. When Percy dragged me outside and into the center of town, I was amazed! The place was swarming with dragons of all shape and sizes. The sun's rays gave the town a sort of innocent... glow.

I couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the ocean. Then, the peacefulness disappeared when the dragons started to stare at me weirdly. "Why are they looking at me like that?" I asked Percy.

" They don't know who you are. Just act natural." I nodded and followed Percy around. " Percy! Who's this strange dragon?" a voice called. Percy stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. We turned around and saw Percy's father walking towards us. Everyone stopped staring at me and continued doing their work.

When Percy's father walked up to me, he smiled and shook my paw...hand... whatever this thing was now. " Hello, sir. I'm Aster Haddock. I see that my son already had the luxury of introducing himself." I looked down at Percy. He smiled sheepishly. " What's your name?" I looked back at him, not knowing what to say.

"... Johnson. Johnson Anderson," I say. Literally took the first two names that popped in my head. " Johnson? Where are you from?"... What am I going to do?! How can I answer that question?! " Uh, I don't really have a home. I kinda move around from town to town. Not staying in one place for long."

Aster stared at me doubtfully. " Really? You seem pretty young to me. About 16 years I'd wager. Where are your parents?" I look down sadly. " I lost them during the war a few years ago," I said. Well, not a complete lie. I really did lose my parents to the great war.

He gave me a sympathetic look and smiled. " You're allowed to stay here as long as you wish. Bobby and Sam can show you to your accommodations." Then, he said with a serious voice," But, don't cause any trouble while you're here. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Good." He turned towards Percy and said," Percy, I need to talk to you."

Percy sighed and nodded. Aster turned towards me and said," Just stay here for a moment. I'll send Bobby and Sam to come and take you around the town." " Ok." I watched as Aster started to drag Percy to another location. I already know that Percy is hiding something. There's something important that he's not telling us.

Something about his family. About his brother. The more I think about it, the more I want to know who Percy's brother is. And how did his mother died? Everyone thinks it was humans, but if you ask me, I think it's something more personal than that. Something terrible happened to his mother, and it wasn't from the hands of the humans.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see two boys. One was the same height as me, while the other was like 4 inches taller than me. The taller one had dirty blonde hair. He was sort of husky. He didn't have wings, but long gills on his back. His scale color was a dirty white and he had bright blue eyes. He smiled happily at me.

The other boy had a sort of purplish hair color. He had spiky wings that were also purple. His scales were purple and his eyes were yellow. He just smirked. I narrow my eyes at them. They seemed familiar. Bobby and Sam! " Hey, Johnson, we're here to take you on the tour," Bobby said.

Then, he whispered," Don't worry, we know that you're actually Toothless. Percy told us." I turned towards Sam, waiting for him to say something. When he still didn't say anything, Bobby hit him in the gut with his elbow. " Ow! What was that for?" " That was for being rude. At least say hi." " But there's no need to do that."

Bobby rolled his eyes and said," Come on, Aster wants us to show him the island." " I can't believe I got stuck with YOU of all people." " Hey, less complaining and more walking." I chuckled a bit at their arguments. Having nothing else to do, I followed them.

**Aster's POV: **

As I lead Percy into our house, Percy automatically said," Dad, I can explain. I was about to introduce you to him, but then he wanted to see the island and-" " Percy, calm down. The reason why I wanted to talk to you is just to ask you if you were feeling alright."

Silence. Percy hesitated, then sighed. " I can honestly say no, dad. Silas is starting to invade my dreams again. Zyon started tormenting me. I haven't eaten anything since the past 6 days and I haven't slept that well either. Every night, I see me. The me that Silas wants me to be. I don't see Percy Haddock. I see Arron NightShade. I'm so scared, dad. I don't know what to do. I thought that I could ignore him, but the dreams just get worse and worse. And more people started dying."

Suddenly, tears started to flow down Percy's face. " I don't want him to find me again, dad! He- He'll destroy me! Make me into something I'm not!" I place my hands down on Percy's shoulders. He looks up at me. " Percy, do you know why I named you Percival Jackson Haddock?"

" Didn't you get Percival from your father's first name and Jackson from that book you loved to read. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_." I chuckle to myself.

" Well, half of that's true. But the reason why I named you Percy is because it suited you. When I look at you, I see Percival Jackson Haddock. A brave young dragon that did many impossible things. A young, energetic dragon that keeps getting into trouble. A smart dragon that can do anything and make anything. But, I also see Percy as a young boy, who makes everything around him happy. And he always makes his father proud."

Percy smiled at me sadly and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. " Thank you, dad." Then, my expression turned serious. " Percy. I swear on my life, I won't let him get to you. I promise." " _I promise_," I thought.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 18. Getting close to 20! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Please read and review and I will make more chapters. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! I've been doing a lot of chapters evolving Percy, so today I'll make this chapter mostly about our two friends Bobby and Sam. What's their story? What happened in their lives? Why do they argue so much? How many questions will I ask? Read and find out. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. P.S: The answer to the last question was 4.**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Toothless's POV:**

I would rip out my brain if it was possible. Those two argue SO much. May it be about food or clothing or WHATEVER! Sam was the complainer while Bobby added more fuel to the fire. They have almost nothing in common. NOTHING. Well, side for two similarities. Three, if you use the " they're both dragons" card. Both of them hate to lose and they both like to bet. How do I know this? One, if you hear both of them arguing for like a half an hour doesn't convince you that they both hate to lose, what will?

And two, most of their arguments start because they refuse to admit defeat on some of the wagers they made while taking me on the tour. Why are they friends if they seem to hate each other so much? " Hey guys, can we stop for a moment? I'm starting to get sore from walking," I lied. They shrugged and led me to a bench. We all sat down. We were silent for a few minutes. Then, Bobby said," You know, this reminds me about the time when Sam, Percy, and me were kids. Remember, Sam?"

Sam simply smirked and said," Yeah, how could I forget? You were even more pudgy when you were younger." Bobby gave a small laugh and said," Well, you were always the annoying, arrogant prick-" " Yet the most handsome of the group-" " Who's still single." Ooh, good one Bobby. " Hey, I'm not ready for a girlfriend yet. And who said you and Percy had girlfriends? Yeah, you're sweet on someone, Bobby. But you haven't told her yet."

Since Bobby had dirty white scales, it was easy to see a blush appearing on his cheeks. " Stupid white scales," Bobby muttered quietly. I decided to jump into the conversation and ask," So, who is your future mate, Bobby?" Bobby blushed turned from light pink to dark red as he started to stutter. " M-mate?! I-I don't p-plan- I-I m-mean!... MATE!?" Sam started to laugh even more as he said," Bobby, you know what Toothless meant."

" I-I know. It's just still kind of scary hearing about it. Marriage... Ew. Oh, answering your question, Toothless, that info is strictly classified due to identity circumstances and security." I gave a small chuckle and asked," How did you two become close friends?" Bobby's bright smile faded and turned into a small frown. I quickly said," I'm sorry, if it's too personal-" " I can tell you." Bobby turned to Sam. " Mind if I tell him the story?" Sam rolled his eyes. " We told it to a few people once, why not tell it again," he grumbled.

Bobby turned towards me and said," It all began when we were kids. Sam and I were 7 while Percy was 5."

**Bobby's POV: **

_Flashback_

_7 year old me, Bobby Andrews, was currently in a crowd, wanting to see what the big news was. I heard that Aster brought home something, but I didn't know what it was. Somehow, I got through the crowd. I saw Aster trying to calm the crowd of dragons down. " Milord Aster, what's going on?" one dragon asked. " What happened? Where's FireFlame?" another asked. " EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" a voice yelled. We all turned towards the voice. It was FireFlame!_

" Wait, FireFlame is in this story?" Toothless asked. I simply nodded my head. " Then, can you tell me who he is? I've wanted to know ever since Percy mentioned him." "Toothless, I can't tell you who FireFlame is." " What? Why not?" " I just can't okay!" I yelled out. Toothless stared back at me, clearly surprised by my outburst. " You'll have to figure out who he is on your own." He was silent, then he said," Want to continue?"

_Flashback_

_" FireFlame," everyone whispered out. Then, everyone was in complete silence. Aster gave him a grateful smile and continued. " Everyone, there is nothing to be scared of. I simply brought a new dragon here. This island will now be his permanent home." Chris then stepped up and asked," Who is this dragon? Is he to help us?" Aster shook his head. " No. I brought __him here for one reason. I'm planning on... adopting him."_

_Complete silence. Then, everyone started cheering. " Yes! A young leader to take the place of Aster when he's older!" " I wonder if he's going to be as good a leader as Aster?" "How old is he?" " Where is he now?" " Why isn't he by Aster's side right now?" " What species is he and who's his original father?" Aster raised his hand and everyone calmed down._

" How did he calm the dragons so easily the second time?" Toothless asked. " Because Aster is awesome. Allow me to continue."

_Flashback_

_" Answering all of your questions, I do believe that he will turn out to be an excellent leader. He is currently 5 and he is in my house near the beach right now." I smiled brightly. Maybe I can play with this kid. Show him the ropes of the town, if FireFlame lets me of course. Since I'm... was the youngest of an older brother, it was nice to be a role model to someone younger than me._

" Wait, you had an older sibling," Toothless asked. I smiled sadly. " That is another story for another time."

_Flashback_

_" So, why isn't he here?" Chris said, confused. " Well, that question can be answered with the two questions some of you asked me." Everyone leaned forward, wanting to know the answer. Aster sighed. " His name is Arron NightShade, son of Silas NightShade, the Night Fury." Everyone gave sharp gasps. My eyes widened in fear. Night Fury. The name fits the dragon well, giving shivers to any dragon's or human's back._

" Hey! What's so bad about Night Furies?" Toothless asked, clearly offended. " Times are different now, Toothless. You wouldn't understand until you meet one. And it wasn't the fact that Percy was a Night Fury, but he was also the son of... Lord Silas. Ruler of the Isle of Night. Known for both his cruelness and charisma. Able to manipulate anyone. And above all... always, _always_, gets what he wants."

He stayed silent. Before he could say anything, a voice yelled," HEY YOU THREE!"

* * *

**I know I know. I technically cheated, but it still legit. I will continue this chapter in the next update. Having some questions in your mind already, huh. Well, see you dudes later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this was a long update. I had writer's block. A really, REALLY long writers block. Don't worry guys, I am NOT giving up on this story. In other news, my friend, SugoiStare from Deviant-art, drew one of my OCs, Percy. I didn't draw him, so all credit belongs to her, I just got the idea of Percy. Other than that, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. On with the story!**

Chapter 20

**Toothless's POV:**

My head shot up to the voice. I was scared that it was something bad, or someone got hurt. But, all I saw was a girl... A human girl! She was as tall as Bobby and had dark brown hair that fell to her waist. She stormed right up to Sam and yelled," Where the hell were you Sam?! I was looking everywhere for you! One minute you were standing right next to me and the next... POOF! You're gone!" ... I think she's upset.

Sam's eyes widened as he quickly stammered," T-thera, I-I was j-just-" " You scared me half to Hell! Don't you innocent eyeball me! Do you know how hard I work to keep you safe and healthy and-" She went on and on about how she worked hard to make sure Sam was happy. After a few minutes, I tapped Bobby's shoulder and asked," Uh, Bobby. Who's this?" " That's Sam older sister." "... That explains a few things."

"- You are coming home right now!" she concluded. Sam ducked his head down and said," Ok." She turned towards me and gave me a warm smile. " I apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be such a louse- and before you say anything," she bent down and whispered into my ear," I don't believe he's a louse, but if I don't tell him that he'll just back mouth me for hours." I simply stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She jumped back up and smiled cheerfully. " We best be off." Then, she took Sam's hand and towed him off, and I could still hear him grumble," You treat complete strangers with kindness and you treat me like trash-" " I can hear you." Before the two were gone, Thera turned around and yelled," And Bobby! Drifa is looking for you as well! She wants you to come home." Bobby smiled and said," Ok, tell her I'll be there in 10 min!" She waved goodbye.

Bobby stood up and said," Come on Johnson, I'll show you back to the house." " What about the story?" " Sorry Toothless, but I have to get home." I nodded in understanding and followed Bobby to my home. When Bobby waved goodbye, I looked up at the house and sighed. " _This'll be a long week_." I walked into the house, it was in total darkness. Man, what a long day-" So, you're finally home," a voice said. I turned around and met face to face with Astrid.

**Astrid's POV:**

" So, you're finally home," I retorted. Having nothing really to do, and it was already late, I've decided to know once and for all... was this dragon... a monster. I've always been so sure that dragons were demons created from Hel, monsters created for destruction and ruin. But after staying here, I've been having a second opinion. " Yeah, I guess," he stated sheepishly.

We stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes, until he said," Want to sit down? Or something." I shrugged and plopped myself down on the sofa. Toothless sat down on the chair in front of me. "... Why do you hate Hiccup so much?" Toothless asked. The question came to a shock to me, but I already knew the answer to that. " Because he betrayed us." " Well, what did he do?" " Are you really that stupid? He befriended you that's what he did."

Toothless's eyes slitted and he growled out," I really don't see a problem with that." " Well, how would your friends react if they found out that **you** befriended a monster... oh wait, you're a Night Fury... you probably don't have any friends." Silence for a few minutes. Before I could leave, Toothless beat me to it. " I do have friends, and I did tell them I befriended a monster." " Oh, and who was that ' monster'?" I asked sarcastically.

"... Hiccup." I turned my head towards them, shocked by his response. " Hiccup? That tiny-" " It's late." Toothless got up and walked up the stairs. But before he got into his room, he turned towards me and said," Remember this Astrid, a monster isn't a specific species, person, race, whatever! A monster is created by the actions of what that thing did. I understand why you may see me and my kind as monsters, but understand two things: what your kind did to my people during the war, and what my actions were during the war." Saying that, Toothless walked back into his room and closed the door, leaving me to ponder on his words.

**Percy's POV:**

_I was in a dark room. I knew I was dreaming. I've been having these nightmares for a while now, but this one seemed different. Suddenly, lights were turned on, all in a straight line, leading me somewhere. Not noting what to do, I followed them. Then, everything turned black again. I waited for a few minutes, when another light turned on, shining on a figure. _

_There were two chairs and a table. The table had a chessboard, all the pieces in place. " **You can sit down. After all, you are the main player**." I turned around and saw... **Silas** sitting on one of the chairs. He wore his usual attire: White long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and white gloves. The way he dressed reminded me of an englishman from the 1800's._

_Whenever we met like this, he had this smirk on his face. I saw the tips of his fangs showing on his lips. " **Well, are you just going to stand there for the whole day, or are you going to play the game with me**?" he said, his crimson red eyes glowing a bit. I knew I was falling for a trap, but there was nothing I could do. So I sat down. "**White moves first**," Silas stated calmly. I moved my piece. We were in silence for a few minutes, until I asked," What do you want?" Silas looked up from the game._

_" **Pardon**?" " You and your cronies have been tormenting me for days now. What do you want?" Silas smiled. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. " **I simply want my son back. Is that too much to ask**?" he said innocently. " Can you cut the ' victim father who misses his son' act? If you really cared about me, then why can't you be happy for what I have now?" He tilted his head. " **So, you really think it's an act. All a big **__**performance**." He leaned forward so that he was inches from my face._

_" **If I really didn't care that much for you, then why am I still searching for you, after 9 years- and don't say because I need a weapon. If that was the case, then I would have taken another Night Fury**." He leaned back and smirked. " **After all, you are the only family I have left**." He gestured towards the board. I looked down and sighed sadly. I was losing the game. I was losing my pieces._

_" **You know, you can still win the game**," Silas said. " Why are you helping me?" " **Oh you know me. I always want to make things... interesting**." Silas got up from his chair and walked to my side of the table. He moved a piece to his side of the board, sacrificing it in order to get a more powerful piece. "... I can't do that," I stated. " **Why not? It's the only way to win the game**."_

_" I know you. When you force me to play a chess game with you, you always apply the game to real life. And you know I can't sacrifice a piece." Silas chuckled and ruffled my hair. " **That's the funny thing about war. You're bound to sacrifice a piece or two in order to win the game. Look at the pieces you lost**." " I didn't sacrifice them-" " **What's the difference? They all die in the end anyway**."_

_Suddenly, the table disappeared and Silas was kneeling in front of me. He smirked, this time, showing all of his sharp fangs. " **I can't wait to see you again, Arron. Face to face **__**at least**." " You won't win." He shrugged. " **I'm a very patient dragon, I can wait. Hell, I've been waiting for 9 years. And I'm willing to make to necessary sacrifices. But are you Arron?**"_

_I stared at him for a while. I looked down shamefully. For the first time, in a long time, I felt absolutely helpless. " **See you in a few weeks Arron.**"_

I woke up calmly. It was only 4:00am. I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed. I've been through hell and back. Down to up. I've always seen the bright side of things and always had that will to survive. Not bad for 14. But, what am I gonna do now? How can you beat a person who knows all the pieces, created the game, and has been playing and planning for 9 years?

How? How? How? I guess that some questions, will have to be answered at the very end.

**I hope you guys enjoy. See you later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Luckily, I'm making this update sooner than the last one. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm getting closer to the end. But there are still more chapters left. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2.**

Chapter 21

**Percy's POV:**

A few weeks passed, and I'm glad that nobody suspects a thing. I look up at my unfinished time machine... Yeah, time machine... Don't ask how I know how to build one. As I continued to put screws and electrical wires into the machine, I noticed that someone was staring at me in the shadows.

Being cautious, I ignored the person, but he/she never left. So, I did the most reasonable thing anybody would do. I threw a small hammer at the person's face... What? I panicked!

" OW!" the person yelled in pained. I ran over to the person and sighed. It was Snotlout. " Snotlout! If I threw harder, I could have killed you!" I yelled. Snotlout groaned in pain and stood up. " I wanted to see if you were almost done."

" Well, it's not easy to build a time machine. Especially when you're building one behind someone's back." " I'm surprised. I thought that we would have been caught by now." " Same here. I'm surprised that the twins haven't caused any troubles." Silence.

My expression turned serious as I asked," Why are you so mean to Hiccup?" Snotlout scoffed and said," Because he's useless and weak." " But he's your cousin. Shouldn't you at least cut him some slack." Snotlout turned to me in shock.

But before he could say anything, I beat him to it. " There's a saying that we dragons have. If you can't depend on family, then who the hell can you count on. Bullying someone doesn't make you better, it just makes you a coward."

" Are you saying that I'm a coward?" Snotlout said indignantly. " Yes." Snotlout just stood there, baffled. " Just think about what I said. I need to get more wires anyway." As I left, I ignored another person that I passed.

I made sure this person also heard what I said. It was Stoick.

**Stoick's POV:**

I heard what Percy said. " _If you can't depend on family, then who the hell can you count on_." I knew that Hivvup was being bullied, but I thought that this was an opportunity for him to man up. Face problems like a true Viking.

_" He had no one else to turn to. He went to the dragon, because that was the only family he could depend on,_" I thought sadly. " Odin, what have I done?" I asked. How could I do this, to my son?

" Val, I hope that you can forgive me. Please." What can I do now? How can I ever forgive the dragons for what they did to me? To Val. How?

**Astrid's POV:**

I thought about what Toothless said. At first, I thought what he said was just a load of yak dung. But, then I realized something. Toothless never killed any Viking before. During the raids, all he did was destroy our weaponry.

His explosives were held back! Toothless never even hurt a Viking. He was just the distraction. But if this were true, then what were we afraid of? The " unholy offspring of lightning and death itself".

What are we going to do? Everything's so messed up! What will we do, when we get home?

**Percy's POV:**

I was walking to Chris's workshop, you know, to get more wires. Then, I spotted Toothless, sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky. " Hey John What are you doing out here?"

Toothless turned around to me and said," The dragons, they're gathering around the main square." I looked down and my eyes widened. I totally forgot. " Oh no," I said. "What's wrong, Percy?" I sighed. " FireFlame's here."

**Toothless's POV:**

"... FireFlame's coming?" Percy nodded his head. I smiled. " That's great! Now I can finally figure out who he is. I'm dying to know." Percy sighed. " Okay. Just don't be shocked." " Why would I be?" I asked confused. "... You'll see." With that, we walked down to join the other dragons. I waited for a few minutes, then I asked," Where is he?" "... Wait."

Then, everyone tensed up and stood at attention. That's when I saw him. FireFlame, is someone I knew. My eyes widened and I gasped. FireFlame was someone I knew. Someone that everyone knew. But how? How did he survive all these years? He should be dead. "... Percy, is that?-" " Yes Toothless. FireFlame, my brother, is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

**DUN DUN DUN! Total Cliff Hanger! WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! REVIEW! See you all in the next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! I got some really good reviews from my last chapter and I'm glad that you all love my story. I'm sorry that the update took so long, but it's kind of hard to write a chapter following a cliffhanger. Anyway, I started Deviantart a few months ago, so I was hoping that maybe you guys would like to see a few pictures. All of them are pictures of my OCs. Here's the what you need to look up if you want to see my pictures: **Parlettj02 (Jasmine Parlett) - DeviantArt .**Keep reviewing. I love the support. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2.**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Toothless's POV:**

I knew I had to get out of there. Move, run, walk, crawl, anything **BUT **just stand there! I was too shocked to move. I had to move. " Percy, get me out of here, now," I said. Percy nodded his head and took my arm, leading me away from the crowd. But before we were out, a voice called out," Hey Jackie, long time no see!" We turned around and saw FireFlame- ur... Hiccup walk towards us. All the other dragons already went their separate directions.

Hiccup sounded similar to his 15 year old self, but his voice was slightly deeper, and older sounding. He's _way _taller compared to now. His posture is straighter and it seems that he finally found the courage and inner strength that I knew was always in him. But, when I look at him, it seems like he's always upset, or at least his eyes always betrayed a tinge of regret, betrayal, emptiness, and anger. When FireFlame (**I'll just call him that, since there's a second Hiccup. It'll just get confusing**) walked over to us, he turned towards me. I immediately stiffened.

" Jackie, want to introduce me to your friend here?" FireFlame asked. I look towards him and I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. If these were normal circumstances, I would be quite touched that Hiccup remembered me, after all these... centuries. But at the same time, my mind was racing, my head filled with the same three words that seemed to feed my growing anxiety. " _Pleasedon'tremembermepleasedon'tremembermepleasedon'trememberme,_" I thought, terrified beyond belief. If he remembers me, I'll be so royally screwed.

" FF, this is my friend Johnson. He'll be staying here for a couple of weeks, until he can find a new place to live." FireFlame looked at Percy doubtfully and turned towards me. Even though we were the same height, FireFlame managed to stare me down. I felt his forest green eyes burn into my lime green ones... So not helping with my anxiety right now. "Hey, have we met before?" FireFlame asked. I shook my head and smiled nervously. " No, I don't think I've ever seen you before," I lied. " I'm sorry, it's just that... you look so familiar. Or at least, I think I've known you before."

" What do you mean by that?" I asked. " Well, I guess a simple way to explain it is, your presence is familiar. Like, we hung out before." I smiled, trying my best to calm my heart rate down. " I'm sorry. I've never seen you before." FireFlame merely shrugged and asked," Mind if I borrow Jackie for a bit? I wanted to talk to him about something." I nodded and started walking away as fast as I could.

I never thought Hiccup would turn... cold. The way Fire Hiccup was talking, it sounded like that he would kill me if I lied. I sighed, almost sadly. What happened that made Hiccup turn into... this _thing_?! For once, I was scared. Scared that Hiccup would turn into a monster. What happened? What happened that changed Hiccup? That changed our very lives.

**Percy's POV:**

As FF started to drag me towards his quarters, I started to panic a bit. A few scenarios came to mind: What if the twins cause trouble and blew up the house? What if the twins were caught? What if the twins pulled pranks on people? ... Most of my problems are twin related. But most importantly... How am I gonna tell FF that I went to Berk?! I looked up at FF and smiled as innocently as I could.

" Um, FF? Can I ask you a question?" I asked. " You just did," FF replied, not really paying attention to me, but to some of the maps and trinkets he had stashed in his treasure department. " Alright, can I ask two questions?" I asked, trying not to explode. " You just did," FF said, but this time he turned around to face me. He held three boxes in his hands... At least now I know where I got my sarcastic attitude and snarky mouth from.

He looked down at my eyes and sighed. I couldn't help but smile. My puppy dog eyes always got him to cave in. " Alright, I'll bite. What do you want to ask, Jackie?" " I want to know if... you'llbemadatmeifItoldyouthatIwenttoBerk," I said as fast as I could. FF's eyes darken and I thought that he might drop the boxes he held in his hands. I winced under his glare. I guess I should have said that faster.

But instead of exploding, he kneeled down towards me and gave me the three boxes. I looked at him, surprised. "... Open them. I want you to open them, before I throw you across the room," FF teased. I knew he was joking, but I knew he held some seriousness in his voice. I opened the first box and smiled. " So, you finally found it," I said. Hiccup grinned and said," Took me forever, but I did." It was the doll that FF's mother, Valka, gave him when he was a baby. FF's father, Stoick, told him about the little dragon doll when FF was little.

The dragon was in a shape of a viking aged Nadder. But, instead of just two legs, it was standing on four. The Nadder's scales were a dirty blue with yellow tints. " I'm glad you found it FF," I said, handing the doll back to him. " Yeah, this is all that's left of her," FF said, kind of sadly. I looked over to him, then smiled. " At least you have something." FF smiled back at me and handed the second box to me. This box was dirty, and it was larger than the box that held the doll.

I opened it up, and I smiled sadly. It was a necklace. It wasn't too fancy, but to me, it was the greatest treasure in the world. The necklace had a watch at the bottom. The design had an obsidian Night Fury, with green eyes (probably made from jade) as it curled around itself. This was my mother's necklace. Though, it looked different. " So, did the great, _Dragon Of The West_, change a few things?" I asked.

FF nodded. " He said that he wanted his nephew to look his best at the ceremony." I smiled lightly. " How come it seems like every dragon leader thinks of me as their nephew, son, or brother?" I asked. FF chuckled a bit. Complete silence, until I repeated his words in my head. " _He said that he wanted his nephew to look his best at the ceremony_." " _At the ceremony_." " _T__he ceremony." _**_Ceremony_**_. _My eyes widened, and I saw FF's evil grin.

My eyes widened in horror as FF gave me the last box. He chuckled at my expression and patted my head teasingly. " That reminds me, here's your costume for the ceremony." I ripped the box opened and I started to cry. My costume looked like something from the Black Butler. The noticeable colors were purple, orange, red, and blue. Oh great, not only will I look like the reincarnation of Ceil Phantomhive, but I'll also where the colors of the Ninja Turtles.

Every year, a ceremony is held to celebrate my birth. July 1st. They always held this ceremony at night, since I'm a Night Fury. All the leaders and their people form together on one island to celebrate. We always transition to the three different islands every year, except for the Isle of Night, we never go there. Why, you might ask, do they do all this for me? They call me _The Gift of the People, _lovedby my subjects and all those good things. I'm always honored every year. But the one thing I hate are the costumes.

I know that the leaders try their best to give me a good costume, and to everyone else, I look cute when I wear the costume, but I-I... Can't even describe my hatred for the costumes. I sighed, knowing that this was probably my punishment for going to Berk. I looked at the costume and noted all the props that came with it. The ceremony was only four days away. I looked at FF and smiled at him. " Thank you for the gifts FF," I said.

FF smiled and gave me a hug. When he stopped he said," I'll be staying here for about a month, then I will take my leave." Then, his eyes darkened again as he said," And promise me never to go to Berk again." I smiled weakly and said," No prob." FF chuckled and pushed me gently towards my house. " Now run along, Twerp. Your dad must be worried for you." I waved goodbye to FF and ran towards the house where I kept the humans.

I looked down at my watch and smiled. But, when I opened the door, my smile quickly turned into a horrified gasp as I saw an angry Chris, and a pissed off Dad standing there. " Dad, Chris, umm," I gasped out. " Care to explain this?" Chris said, pointing to the people in the room. " _Oh, I wish I could_," I thought, knowing that this would be a tough situation to get out of.

**_MeanWhile: _In The Isle of Night**

**Silas's POV:**

I walked down my long hallway, smirking my usual smirk. 6 days. I had to wait 6 more days, and Arron would be here again. I chuckled quietly to myself, finding it ironic that Arron would be betrayed by the ones he loved and trusted the most. As I passed the dragons that worked in the castle, they gave a slight bow to show that they acknowledged my presence, and continued to work. I walked into a dark room. My room. A chessboard was in the middle. I walked towards the table and took my seat.

I looked at my board and smirked. Arron already knew things that the other dragons didn't. That's why Arron was a great player in the game. He, like myself, knew who each piece represented. I lazily laid my head on my clawed hand and sighed. " _**Percy, Arron, the many aliases you have. What are you going to do now? Your " father" figured out your little secret, and even told a friend.**" _I felt a bitter taste reach my mouth when I referred Aster to my son's father. I growled lowly, but kept my composure.

I stared at the board, trying to figure out Arron's next move, and find away to trap him. I continued to calculate the possibilities, then something clicked in my head. My smirk grew, and I knew that my red eyes caught their usual shine once more. **_" _****_Oh Arron, you're so predictable. I know what you're going to do. In order to have a chance to win, you need to at least sacrifice a _****_piece. Knowing you, I think I know which piece you're willing to give to me._**_" _I grabbed Arron's queen and clutched it in my hand, tossing it in the air a few times.

The Queen would probably be the most mysterious piece in the game, for it could represent different things. The game would change every time the goal would change. What gave me the upper hand, was that I knew the goal of the game, but Arron didn't. So, out of every dragon you could pick out of Arron's pathetic little group... Who was the Queen piece?

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 22. Review, and look at my pictures and I will try to update soon. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I wanted to try and make this update sooner, since one: I left off at another cliffhanger and two: I'm going to summer camp soon so I would want to get this chapter done. I want to say thank you to all of the people who read my fanfic and I hope that a lot of you guys like it. The one thing that's hard to write in a story would be character development. **

**And right now, it would be hard to make the twins + Snotlout to mature in the story. But, I'll think of something. As always and expected,****I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. If I did, I'd probably make a movie surrounding our favorite dragons: Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 23

_**Meanwhile, when Percy and Toothless left:**_

**Snotlout's POV:**

" Ugh! Why must everything be so confusing!" I cried loudly. Even though I never show it, I always cared about Hiccup... in a certain way. He was my cousin after all. Okay, I'll be honest here, I was a little jealous of Hiccup because he gets to be chief and not me. And yeah, I was mean to him when we were little, giving him the nickname: _Hiccup the Useless_. Sure, I continued to bully him throughout the years. And I never backed him up when the twins bullied him. And I laughed at him every time he got in trouble and overall made his life as miserable as it could- wait...

_" **I **made him miserable,"_ I thought. I always knew that I purposely made Hiccup sad when I bullied him. I never regretted any of the words that I said to him... But, now, when I think about it... Why didn't I feel guilty when I teased him, pushed him down in the dirt, practically making his life worse than it already was. Heck, I never even got to know him. I always assumed that he was useless. After all, what could Hiccup possibly do?

" Eh, are ye just going to stare off into space all day?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Gobber standing there, staring at me with an annoyed expression. I shook my head, trying to clear the light-headedness and said," Sorry, Gobber. I was distracted, that's all." Gobber's annoyance turned into surprise as he muttered," Hmm, I think this place is changing everyone, even the twins."

" What do you mean?" " Well, Stoick is more patient now, Astrid seems to be more understanding, the twins are apparently smarty, since they haven't pulled any pranks...yet. Then there's you, Snotlout. I honestly think that you've changed the most. For the better in my opinion." A pause. "... Okay, how have I changed the most?" " Well, you have grown some manners after the what... I think we've been in this timeline for about a month and two weeks? You don't boast as much as you usually did when we were home. And, you seem to have gotten closer to Hiccup."

I scoffed, not believing what Gobber said. So, instead of boasting about how "great" I was compared to Hiccup, I changed the subject. " So, you're pretty close to Hiccup. What do you know about him?" I asked. Gobber raised his brow and asked," Why do ye want to know?" I bit back a growl as I asked as calmly as I could, " Why are you so skeptical?"

He looked at me with distrust written all over his face as he said," You've been cruel to Hiccup ever since Valka was killed. Why should I trust you? Why should I believe that you would want to help Hiccup after all the years of pain and misery **YOU'VE **inflicted on him." I felt my frustration grow as I bursted out," I DON"T KNOW, OKAY! I'VE BEEN PRETTY CONFUSED EVER SINCE PERCY TOLD ME THAT I WAS A COWARD AND THAT I SHOULD GET MY ACT TOGETHER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."

Before Gobber could say anything, I continued my rant. " I WAS ALWAYS SO JEALOUS! SO CONFUSED! SO TRAPPED IN MY OWN WORLD THAT I FORGOT ABOUT WHAT MATTERED! I WANTED MY FATHER'S APPROVAL! AND I THOUGHT-" ... I took a shaky breath and continued in a softer tone. " I thought that when... if I became chief... that would be enough for dad. That- that I would finally be good enough for him."

I saw Gobber's expression soften a bit, so I continued. " Then, I got older, and I got stronger. I always wanted people to notice me. That's why I boasted a lot... That's why I was mean to Hiccup." I sat down and sighed sadly. After a few minutes of tense silence, Gobber walked over to me and sat down. " Ye know... Hiccup used to look up to ye." I turned towards him, shocked, but he continued none the less. " Before ye began bullying im, he always said that he wanted to be as strong as ye, as brave as ye, as great as ye."

I looked down at my feet. Then, a question popped in my head. " What happened?" " I told ye. When ye started to bully im, he stopped looking up to ye." Gobber sighed sadly. " I always knew that ye also had troubles with your father, Snotlout. I just wished, that ye didn't have to place it all on Hiccup. He had to deal with his mother's death. On top of that, Stoick seemed to blame Hiccup for Valka." Gobber then turned his head towards me and said," Ye were his last hope. He trusted ye. But, then ye betrayed him. What made things worse was that, since he looked up to ye, he believed everything you said."

Guilt filled my gut as I let the words sink in. "... Do you think... Do you think it's too late to... apologize. After all I've done." " What you've done to Hiccup for all these years, you would need to do more than apologize, Snotlout. But, Hiccup is a smart and forgiving boy. I believe, after a few weeks of bonding with him, he will start to forgive. But, you need to promise me something." I nodded my head. " You have to be patient with im, and always be there for im... Understand?"

I nodded again. Gobber smiled. " Good. Now come on, I think that now would be a good time to start." When Gobber got up and left, I stood in the room, wondering what I could say. For the first time, in a long time, I was scared. Scared of what Hiccup would say. I felt a genuine smile appear on my face. " _Everything will be okay. When we get home... I promise... I promise that I will be there for Hiccup. _

_I'll stand up for him, and I will always be there for him_." As I left the room, I was so sure that our problems would be over when I saw everyone, even Toothless, sitting in the waiting room. Little did I know, that more problems would come up in 3... 2... 1" **What. are. humans. doing. in. here**," a voice growled. We all turned around and froze. Two dragons, + Percy, were standing there glaring at us. The taller dragon turned towards Percy and asked," Care to explain this?"

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! I promise I'll do chapter 24 today, but I had to do a Snotlout character ****development. This for all you Snotlout fans out there... if there are any. See ya... in like two or less (depending on how things go) hours.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello... Lame beginning. Sorry for the long update. Hypersensitivity sucks. Sorry for misleading you guys. Also, I'm using one of my drawings that I posted on Deviant art as a picture for this story. You'll know what it'll look like. Again, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. P.S: I KNOW! ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Percy is my OC. Coincidently his MIDDLE name is Jackson. So that's why his whole name is Percival Jackson Haddock. Originally, it would have been Percival **

* * *

Chapter 24

**Aster's POV:**

There are only two words that can describe what I'm feeling right now. Heart Break. I took a deep breath and turned towards Chris. " Chris, can you please move these **guests**, into the kitchen?" Chris nodded and herded the group of people + Johnson into another room. Percy and I stood facing each other, none of us saying a word. " Do you want to sit somewhere Percy? Because I think you have **a lot** of explaining to do," I said, with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

Percy looked down in shame and walked over to the couch to sit down. I did the same. We sat in tense silence, till Percy asked the first question. " ... How did you find out?" he asked quietly. " I had my suspicions since you first got here. I knew that there was something fishy about Johnson, if that's even his name. So, I followed him to his house... I think you can figure out what happened from there."

Silence. " Percy, I think you know what you should do now." Percy took a deep breath and told me everything. He told me that he found them in Berk, who they all actually were, and why he brought them here. I listened to everything, and I knew Percy was telling the truth. How I knew? Whenever Percy gives a crazy explanation, then he's telling the truth.

When he was done, he quietly added," Dad, I know I have done some crazy things before. But this one is important. I mean, these people, maybe they can end the war between dragons and humans." I sighed. " Percy, there is a long gap between their timeline, and our timeline. There will always be people, and dragons, that will be hostile towards each other. Those will then build up into followers, and then war. Somethings are just inevitable."

Percy was about to protest, but then I added," But, I didn't say anything about not helping these people." Percy turned towards me in shock. " You're not mad?" " I'm a little disappointed that you didn't think I could help you, but no. I'm actually really proud of you, Percy. I know that when it comes down to it, you will always make the right choice. You always know what to do, and I know that I can trust you." Percy smiled and gave me a hug. " Thanks for trusting me, dad." I smiled and hugged back. " No need for thanks."

Percy was about to go inside the kitchen, but then I stopped him. " Percy, you know what will happen if FireFlame finds out about this. You have to be more careful." Percy nodded his head and said," I already know the risks, but I have to do this." I hesitated for a second, but I let go of his arm and stood up following him to the kitchen. " Chris, Percy has explained why our guests our here and I expect you to listen to him. Understand?" Chris nodded his head and followed Percy out of the kitchen. I turned towards Stoick and said," I need to talk to you."

**Stoick's POV:**

As Aster led me towards another room, I couldn't help but ask him something that has been bugging me for a while. " Aster, I need to ask you a question," I said as we sat down on separate chairs near a small desk. " Okay, ask away." " How do you apologize to someone?" Aster looked surprised for a second, but then his expression turned into an almost thoughtful look as he answered," Well, I guess that, depending on the person and depending on what you did, you have to prove to that person that they can trust you. It may take time, but if that person really loves you, and if you really love that person, then he/she will eventually forgive you."

Then, Aster's expression suddenly turned serious. " But, the thing that you have to put in mind is that, the person will never forget what you did. Especially if that person felt betrayed. Trust me when I say, I know the feeling of betrayal, and that feeling can eat up a person faster than any wound, and will take twice as long to heal." " It seems to me that you know the feeling of betrayal really well," I said, a little overwhelmed at the explanation.

He nodded his head. " Yes. You know that Percy's biological father wasn't always evil. He was actually a really good friend of me and Chris," Aster said sadly. " Silas was a quiet boy. He hated violence and fighting. He was also a genius, like Percy. But, we got older, and since our fathers were both leaders of a unit and had military experience, which were passed down to us when we were in high school, the dragon council already recruited Silas and me as both aerial and military soldiers."

Aster's eyes seemed to almost glaze over, as if he was in a trance. He probably was. " And, that's when Silas changed. But, as I said, he wasn't always like that. There was once a time... when Silas actually cared for someone other than Percy." Aster smirked and said something pretty surprising. " This might sound like a cliche, and it probably is, but both Silas and me fell in love with the same girl when we were in the 5th grade. But, Silas started to lose interest in her when we got older. I, however still pursued her, and she, eventually, fell in love with me."

" Your story reminds me about how I met Valka. Alvin and I both fought over her." I small smile reached my lips. " I love that woman. I was so grieved when I she passed." "So, you ended up marrying her?" Aster asked. I nodded. " And you say she died, because a dragon killed her?" I nodded again and added," The woman that you fell in love with, it was Percy's mother, wasn't it?"

Aster sighed and nodded. " Then, why didn't you marry her? I thought you said that Silas lost interest in her." " Emerald was a Night Fury. The council thought it wrong for different species of dragon to mix up. Silas is a Night Fury, Emerald was a Night Fury. So, that's how Silas and Emerald got together in the end." " Well, even though Silas didn't love her, he still cared about her, as a friend. Maybe, when she was killed by that human, Silas turned angry and-" " Wait, what did you say?"

I turned towards Aster. He had shock written all over his face. " What's wrong? Was it something I said?" " Who told you that Emerald was killed by humans?" " Nobody, but I assumed-" " Emerald wasn't murdered by a human." I froze. "_ Wasn't killed by a human, but then..._" " Who killed her?"

* * *

**Done! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! I placed a lot of effort ( believe it or not) into this chapter. I can't wait to update chapter 25 and answer the question that probably know one cares to find out. Who killed Emerald? Well, if you watched enough mystery movies like me, you'll probably figure this out. See you guys late- Wait! I forgot to mention one more thing... Check out my deviant art page. Under the name Parlettj02, I've posted some chibies that you might want to see. See you guys later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back! Alright, I know that you are all dying to know what happened to Emerald. Some of you might want to know if Hiccup and/or Stoick will meet FF. Is Silas going to be the main antagonist in this story? What will happen in the end? Read and find out... I don't own HTTYD, HTTYD 2, Dragons Race to the Edge, Dragons Defenders of Berk, Dragons Riders of Berk, etc. etc. P.S: There might be some mild language (not too bad, it's rated K+) and mentions of blood and violence such as gun usage, war, and bombs. **

* * *

Chapter 25

**Aster's POV:**

" Then, who killed her?" Stoick asked. I felt my shoulders sag. Even though I was only 45, I felt so old at that point. The stress and fatigue that I kept to myself was suddenly weighing me down. " I think, before I tell you how Emerald died, I should start from the beginning." Stoick nodded his head. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, knowing that the story I was about to tell was long and dreary. " Questions at the end of the story, alright?" Another nod. " Well, it all started about 27 years ago, when Silas, Chris, and I graduated from our high school..."

_Flashback_

_" Wow, she's really something, isn't she?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around. Silas was standing there, with a huge smile on his face. His crystal blue eyes gave an all too familiar sparkle of __excitement. " And who are you talking about, Silas?" He pointed at a figure 10ft away from me. I noticed her right away. It was Emerald. I just stood there like an idiot, staring at her. " Well, don't just stand there! Go talk to her," Silas said. " I can't just walk up to her and say hi!" " Yes you can. What are you talking about?" " No, I can't-" " Yes-" " So, what are you guys talking about." Both Silas and I turned towards the new voice that entered the conversation._

_It was Chris. Silas pointed towards me and smirked. " Aster here doesn't know how to walk up to a girl and say hi-" " It's easy for you to say! If it was a girl that you don't like of course it would be easy!" I exclaimed, frustrated beyond belief. Next thing I knew, I was suddenly pushed by a black and tan blur, and to make things worse... I was falling towards Emerald... Well screw you Silas!_

_Few hours later_

_" So, how did it go?" Silas said with the noticeable smile of amusement plastered on his face. I walked up to him, sulking sadly. It was already late on the island. The sun was setting, and Silas and I were sitting on a small hill. " She laughed at me and said I was adorable," I said, feeling my face heat up with __embarrassment. Silas laughed and gave me a hard pat on my back. " You know how Emerald is. She's really innocent and quiet. I'm pretty sure in her dictionary, adorable is equivalent to handsome." _

_" Do you really think she likes me?" " I'm positive she does. Now come on, we have to get home." __I felt my lips rise into a smile. I got up and stuck my hand out towards Silas. "... I don't trust you," Silas said, and he got up himself. I chuckled. Good old Silas, knows me so well. Then, we heard the flapping of wings and we turned around. It looked like a __messenger. " The council requests both you and your friend to come to today's meeting, Silas." Confused, we both followed him towards the main building near the center of town._

" So, what happened next?" Stoick asked. " They asked us to join as soldiers, to 'serve a greater cause'." I scoffed at the words I just used. " The bastards. They made us believe that what we did, killing people, murdering human soldiers, was a good thing. If they left Silas alone, maybe he still would be the same Silas that I thought of as a friend. Maybe, Emerald would still be alive."

I looked down at the floor sadly. " 7 years later, from the day we graduated and became soldiers, Emerald and Silas got married. I, myself was pissed off at the council. They knew I loved Emerald, and Emerald loved me. Hell, even Silas stepped in to say that their judgement was unfair. But, the council continued with their decision anyway." I looked back up at Stoick. " But, the worst thing the council did, was let Silas fight one day, when we were both 29. This battle was the worst one I've ever fought in. Dragons called it, _Kampen fra H__elvete, _which is Latin for, The Battle from Hell. That's when Silas changed..."

_Flashback_

_Blood. Blood everywhere. I was running, looking for Silas. The humans must have gotten crazy. They began screaming, killing themselves. They even went so far as to make themselves human bombs, making their blood explode everywhere. Some successfully taking out some dragon __soldiers. I gasp, I saw Silas standing there breathing heavily, a large blood-stained dagger in his hand._

_He saw me running towards him and smiled. He slowly limped towards me. I cringed as I saw his leg. It was shattered. Chris can fix it. Chris can fix it. I know he can. Then, I saw a human running towards him. It was one of those suicide bombers! " Silas! Look out!" As quick as a bullet, Silas turned around and threw the dagger. It went through the man's throat. But, the bomb still went off, and Silas was still close to the human._

_Blood flew everywhere. Most of the blood flew towards Silas and it covered him from head to toe. Silas just stood there, shocked. I was still far away from him, but I could still see him clearly. I saw Silas lick his lips and the strangest thing happened. I thought I saw Silas's eyes flashed red for a second, before he passed out. I shook the thought away and ran towards him. I grabbed his arm and slung him over my shoulder and started walking towards the base. But, I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness I felt towards Silas while we were walking._

" So, you say that when he licked the blood off his lips, that's when he changed," Stoick said. I nodded. " I believe that was the start of the change." Silence for a few seconds. "Stoick, you know that Night Furies are known as the _unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _In fact, I think that the name originated around your time, am I right?" A nod. " The Night Fury is a well known as a powerful and intelligent dragon. But, you don't know the half of a Night Fury's power."

Seeing the look of confusion on Stoick's face, I elaborated a bit. " Percy is a 14 year old dragon. In a few days he will turn 15. Did you know that when he was 7 years old, he already learned all of my fighting, and mixed it with his own style so his fighting will be more unpredictable. He also beat me and Chris at chess at age 9. He memorized all my moves and Chris's signature moves in chess after seeing us fight for only 2 years, starting at the age of 5." I sighed sadly. " I wish I could have seen the signs. Then maybe I could have saved both Emerald and Percy."

" But, Percy is still okay, isn't he?" Stoick asked. I shook my head. " Percy suffered a traumatic experience at the age of 3. He witnessed his own mother's death and two years later, he had to live by himself for a month on the streets. When I found him in that alleyway, I was horrified." "... You still haven't told me who killed Emerald. Was it a close friend of yours?" " Yes, he was. A very close friend of mine..."

_Flashback_

_It was cold. Of course it was. It was in the middle of winter. The snow seemed darker than usual. It was as if this war has tainted everything pure, even the sky and snow itself. I shouldn't be here. I was in a __human area. A human town. If any soldiers spot me, I could be killed on the spot. Even this huge winter coat, that hid both my wings and my tail, wouldn't his me for long. But, I needed to find FireFlame. He seemed more conflicted than usual. Even though I knew that FireFlame was **way** older than me, he still acted as if he was still 15. He seemed so lost, and so cold._

_He lived in this human area. He was our double agent. It was like the council to use anyone so they can win this war. " CHOO!" I turned sharply, towards the sound. It came towards one of the alleyways. I walk through the dark alleyway, searching for the thing that made that noise. " CHOO!" I turned around and gasped. There, in front of me, was a small Night Fury. He was about 5 years old. His clothes were dirty and torn. His skin was bruised and scratched. He was shivering violently in the cold. He was really thin, so he probably didn't have enough energy to fly or make a fire._

_I ran towards him and leaned in front of him, checking over his injuries. " God, what happened to you?" The kid opened his eyes and my blood froze. His eyes were lime green, with a hint of crystal blue near his irises. There was only one dragon in the whole world with eyes like this. " Arron? Is that you?" He nodded his head. " What are you doing here? Where's your father?" He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and continued to shiver. I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him, trying to warm him up a bit. " Come on, I'll take you to Silas." "N-no, d-don't," came his reply. I looked down, shocked._

_His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard him. " D-don't take m-me to Dad. H-he'll f-force me to d-drink..." Then, Arron started to cough violently in my arms. Until, he stopped. He passed out right in my arms. " I'll take you to my island then." I started walking out of the alleyway, planning to make a break for it the second I was out. Then, I heard a silky voice say," So, I see you found Arron." I turned around and saw Silas standing there. _

_" How do you do that?" I said __jokingly. Silas chuckled softly and said," I see that you're the same as always, Aster." " I wish I could say the same for you. You've changed, Silas. Ever since Emerald died, you've acted more serious." " Well, I still look younger than you. You look older than me, even though we are the same age. Now..." Silas walked towards me. I felt my smile disappear. I noticed that he was covering his eyes with his hat. And the way he walked towards me was in a menacing way._

_" Silas, are you okay?" I asked, stepping away from him. I saw Silas smirk and he slowly looked up. " Of course, why wouldn't I be?" My eyes widened when I saw the color of Silas's eyes. They were a deep crimson red. " Silas, what the hell happened to your eyes." " Oh, it's just a side affect, from the medicine that I've been taking." He took another step towards me, and I took another step back. " I never heard of a medicine that can change blue eyes to red ones." " It's a medicine that I made for myself. It cured an illness that I didn't know I had." He stepped forward. _

_" You know, I think that Arron said something about your 'medicine'. Something about you wanting him to drink some." Silas stopped walking towards me and looked upwards, his face twisted into a thoughtful expression. " Yes, I wanted to surprise Arron. I didn't want him to worry too much about it, so I planned on giving it to him in secret. However, I think he overheard a conversation about the medicine and he confronted me about it. We had a bit of a fuss, since Arron didn't want to take it. That's when he went missing."_

_" And you didn't bother to tell me or Chris about this new medicine, even when Arron ran away?" He shrugged. " Guess it slipped my mind." I noticed that Silas was now 1ft away from me. He still had that smirk on his face. If the way he's been acting wasn't a good clue, then the way he was glaring at me was a good pointer. " Now, can you give Arron back to me?" I __unconsciously held Arron closer to me. _

_" You know, Arron must have hated the idea of taking that medicine. So much in fact, that he told me not to bring him home." Now, it was my turn to glare at Silas. " Care to tell me what that medicine is?" Silas looked surprised for a second. Then, his lips twisted into a twisted grin. " I don't think you want to know that, Aster." " Okay Silas, I know that you probably miss Emerald. I do to. But if this is some freaky way to find her killer, then-" " Oh, Arron already knows who the killer is. I do as well."_

_I stopped. I felt myself stiffen. I took a deep breath, and tried to control my anger. " Then, why didn't you tell me?" Silas was about to answer, but I cut him off. " You know what, forget it. Who killed her then?" I felt anger start to boil over when Silas's grin grew. I set Arron down near a box and I grabbed Silas's shirt. " This isn't funny Silas! Stop acting like you don't care about what happened to Emerald." " You know, I really don't care what happened to Emerald, and do you know why?" _

_Before I could even lay a finger on Silas, he disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared r__ight behind me. I was angry. I was angry at Silas for acting like this. I was angry at him, because he kept secrets from me. But, what he said next, made my heart stop, and my blood run cold. What he said, made me realize that the dragon standing in front of me, stopped being my friend years ago. Silas grin almost turned feral as he whispered out those 7 words I didn't want to believe._

_" Because I'm the one who killed her."_

* * *

**Please read and review and I will make sure to explain all the crazy events that happened, in the next chapter. Remember, war is a terrible thing. It can make people go crazy and change them in ways you can't even imagine. Always remember this. And with that cheery note aside, all I can say is this: See ya guys later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi... I know, not one of my best intros, but today I got nothing. Like I said, it was kind of obvious that Silas was the one who killed Emerald, but the real question is this: Why did he do it? Why would Silas kill his own wife? And how does Percy, the teens, and Stoick mix into all of this? And finally, when will FF meet Hiccup and Stoick? All answers will be revealed soon. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. P.S: They do have modern Tech.**

* * *

Chapter 26

**Aster's POV:**

" ... Wait, _Silas **murdered **_his own wife?! That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do that?" Stoick asked. I wouldn't blame him for being confused. When Silas told me that he killed her, I couldn't even move. " In all honesty Stoick, I don't know why Silas killed Emerald either. Only Percy knows the answer to that." " Well, why don't we ask him? Because he doesn't want to talk about it. Emerald may have been the woman I loved, but she was Percy's mother. Percy was more affected by her death than I was. The only thing I could have done for Percy was be there for him."

Stoick sat there in silence. I saw the look of guilt in his eyes. " I take it that you weren't there for Hiccup when Valka passed, weren't you?" Stoick nodded his head. " Well, here you have a chance to make it up for Hiccup. I know that Hiccup is a good boy. He'll eventually forgive you," I said, trying to cheer him up a bit. Stoick smiled softly. " So, what happens next?" " Well, after some words were thrown, and a threat from Silas, I eventually got Percy home... With some help from FireFlame. But, I had the dragon council to deal with."

" Wait, they didn't want you adopt Percy?" " Since I _technically_ didn't adopt Percy legally, the dragon council considered it as kidnapping. And even when I finally convinced them to allow me to adopt Percy, I wasn't ready to become a father, yet..."

_Flashback_

_After a long day of fighting and yelling at the dragon council, I finally was able to take Arron home. I looked behind me and sighed sadly. Arron was walking slowly behind me, an emotionless expression on his face. He had his hair brushed back neatly. I bought him a white collared shirt and black pants, since the clothes he was originally wearing was filthy. I took out my keys to the house and opened the door, allowing the small 6 year old to go ahead of me. I looked up at my house and groaned._

_The house was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere and I still hadn't washed the dishes yet. And I **still** needed to buy new clothes for Arron and get him a room. Arron looked around the house, still looking depressed. I walked up to him and said," Okay, make yourself at home. You can pick any room in the house you would like to sleep in. I need to go shopping, do you want to come with me?"_

_Arron looked up at me. I couldn't help but sulk a little when I saw that his eyes looked like they were literally drained of life. He shook his head softly. I sighed. " Alright, if you want to stay." Before leaving, I took a look back at Arron. I couldn't help but feel pity towards him as I walked out the door._

_One Hour Later_

_" You know, I don't think you should have left Arron by himself inside the house. He could get hurt," Chris said, slightly scolding me. " He needs to have some space, Chris. First he lost his mother, then he lost his father, and now he lost his home. I'm pretty sure I would be depressed too if I were him." Chris helped me carry the bags of groceries and clothes into my house, since I bought a lot._

_" Sheesh, are you really planning on making Arron wear this," Chris said, holding out a grey collared shirt. " I'd be even more depressed if I had to wear this." " Look, I'm pretty sure that this is what Arron would normally wear." " You mean this is what Silas would **force** Arron to wear. You don't know if Arron even likes this style of clothing. But hey, if you still want to get it, make sure to keep the receipt, just in case you'd want to return it."_

_I rolled my eyes and threw my keys at Chris. He caught it with his hand. " Can you open the door for me? My hands are kind of full." " Sure-" " Um, Sir?" I looked down and smiled. It was Bobby. " What's wrong, Bobby?" I asked. " Do you think that kid is going to get better? He looked so sad." I leaned __down and said," He will get better, Bobby. You'll see. It may take some time, but he-"_

_" Um, Aster? Who cleaned your house?" Both Bobby and me walked to my house, confused. When I looked inside my house, I'm pretty sure I almost dropped the groceries in my hands. Everything was cleaned, organized, and sparkling! " ... Did you hire a maid or something, Aster?" Chris asked, equally surprised as Bobby and me. I shook my head slowly._

_Then, I realized something. Where's Arron? " Wow! Sir, come look outside!" Bobby exclaimed excitedly. Chris and I ran outside. What I saw actually made me drop my groceries. I saw Arron running towards me. He had a bright smile on his face. His eyes had an excited sparkle in them and they seemed to almost glow with radiance and energy. His hair was all messed up and free. He was wearing a bright red T __shirt and jeans._

_He had no shoes. I saw that he was carrying something in his hand. But before I could ask him what it was, he already rammed into me, hugging me tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" was all I heard. I was surprised for a moment, but I quickly hugged back. Arron pulled back and handed me the thing in his hands. "This is for you." _

_I took a look at the picture and gasped. It was a picture of a flower. But it looked like a professional drew it. Yellow, red, and orange were the main colors. " You... you drew this?" I asked. He nodded his head proudly. " A-and you cleaned the house?" " Well, it was kind of messy." "... Where did you get the clothes?" " I found them in one of the boxes upstairs." Chris was still standing there, gawking at Arron. " Can I ask you something?" Arron asked. I nodded my head. " Can you give me a different name?" " Arron is your name, isn't it?" " I want to make a fresh start. And I want to start it out with a new name." I thought about a new name for him. _

_I looked down at Arron, thinking about a name that would fit him. " What about... Percy? Percy Jackson Haddock." "... Like the book?" Chris asked dryly. I gave him a small glare and looked down at Arron. " I think it has a nice ring to it. Percy. Percy J. Haddock... So Haddock is your last name?" Arron asked. " Sort of. I've known FireFlame for a long time. My father took on the Haddock name when he first met FireFlame." Arron smiled and looked at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face. " Percy... I like the name. I think it suits me!"_

_Arron , err ... **Percy** turned to Bobby and asked," Hello, what's your name?" " Bobby! Bobby Andrews!" "... Want to go to the park?" " Sure, I'll lead you there!" Bobby then grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him off towards the park. "... Percy Jackson. Really?" " Okay, Jackson is his middle name. It's not the same!" " But still, Percy Jackson. you could have chosen something else, you know." _

_So I spent the rest of the day arguing with Chris about Percy's new name. And I eventually had to go back to the store to by Percy some new clothes._

" So, what happens in the end?" Stoick asked. " Percy ended up getting too tired to walk home by himself, so I carried him to his new bedroom." " HEY! DINNER'S READY!" Percy shouted. I smiled and got up from my chair. " Come on, Percy is the best cook I ever had the pleasure to meet." " Can I stay here for a while?" " Sure." I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. " _Okay Percy, I gave him a huge piece of the puzzle. Now all you have to do is give him one final clue._"

* * *

**Done. I was stumped from time to time, but I finally finished. Hallelujah! We're getting to the end, peeps! Let's make it a good ****ending... when it comes. Please read and review. Favor my story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! I know, I know... You've missed me!... No one... Well screw you too! Anyway, just want to let you know, I've been busy at school, lots of work I had to finish, but got an A+ on it anyways. WOOOOOOHOOO! I've been wanting to continue this story for a while, but school was continuously getting in the way. ****Can't wait wrap this story up, but this story is far from over. **

**Since I only write, like 1,000 words per chapter, there will be a lot of chapters in this story. Don't worry, but the fun part of this story is about to begin. Don't worry about Author Notes that randomly come up in the story. I hate those. I think it kind of ruins the flow of the story. **

**I won't give up this story either. ****It may take me a while to write, but know way in hell will I let someone else finish it. This is MY story and I will be the one to have the honor of writing AND finishing it. With that cheery note, hope you fanfic losers enjoy, and as always, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. If I did, I'd make an awesome TV show with all of my OC's in it. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 27

**Stoick's POV:**

After we all finished dinner, I decided that it would be best if I discussed everything that I learned about our current situation to the others. I waited till the dragon people left the cabin, when it was finally night time. I called everyone upstairs, I even called Toothless for the meeting since he's also stuck in this timeline as well. I took a deep breath and looked outside through the "window", just staring at the ocean view I had.

It was a very beautiful night. The moon was big and bright, and the dark blue sea just enhanced the beauty of the illumination of the moon's bright, innocent glow. Sadly, this also reminded me of the time I met Valka. It was another beautiful night, much like this one. It wasn't love at first sight since I've known Valka for a while, yet... It seemed that on that particular night, 25 years ago, she seemed to... _illuminate_, somewhat.

It was like she was the night itself, mysterious and unending yet, she had a beauty that was different from others. Whenever I think about her, I feel a small piece of my heart break away, leaving me with the slow, agonizing left over of my own depression and self pity. I knew that attempting to kill Toothless was a HUGE mistake on my part, and I knew that sorry wasn't going to cut it this time, but... how? How could I ever forgive the dragons for what they have done?

They took something that was irreplaceable and I... I can never get her back. I thought that, if I left that dragon be, I'd lose Hiccup too. I sighed sadly. I felt hapless... Is that really all I can do... Feel _hapless_. Sigh in my own pity. Hel a lot good that did for me. I straightened up and looked forward, waking up from my trance. They were coming upstairs. The first one up was Toothless, then Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and finally Fishlegs. " _Time to start_," I thought.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I listened to what Stoick said. What happened to Percy was just plain awful! How he survived, I'll put in the pile of questions I'd ask him tomorrow. And there were still questions I had to get from Stoick. " One thing that has been bothering me the most would be this FireFlame person. Who is he anyway? Is he one of our descendants, since he shares our last name?" I asked.

" Ok, this will surprise everyone," Toothless started," but he's actually Future Hiccup." " What do you mean by 'Future Hiccup'?" Snotlout asked. " I mean he's the Hiccup in this time, except he's 25 instead of 15." Surprise silence. "... Okay, Bud? How is that even possible? Maybe he's just some guy who looks a lot (and I mean **A LOT**) like me." I said, really not buying Toothless's " FireFlame Hiccup" person. " No. I know it was you. He had the same scar that started from his bottom cheek and it ended on his lower chin. To add more specifics, it was a Stormcutter claw mark, since it was a clean, straight cut."

" But, but how-" " I don't know how, but FireFlame is Hiccup." Stoick's voice cut through Fishlegs' stammers like a knife. It was cold and certain. Fishlegs immediately shut his mouth. " The dragon that took Valka, was a four winged dragon known as a Stormcutter." Inserting awkward silence. "... What really concerns me would be the problems this timeline is dealing with. Should we help them? They do seem to need our help defeating Silas," Toothless said, breaking the silence.

" I'm not sure that would be a good idea. What if we do more harm than good, what if we cause more problems for them in the future? I think the best thing for us to do is to get out of this timeline as fast as we can," replied... **Ruffnut?!** Everyone, except Tuffnut, gawked at Ruffnut. She shuffled uncomfortably. " What? As much as you guys would never believe this, I think it's about time I started doing something smart for once. And I'll start by saying this."

She turned towards me. " Hiccup, I know I'm going to need to do a lot more than apologize to you, but... I'm sorry, for bullying you for years. Could... could you give me another chance... to maybe become your friend?" "... What made you change your mind?" " She's not the only one, and let's just say... we're not the only people who think that apologizing to you **and **Toothless would be a smart thing to do," Tuffnut said, gesturing to everyone.

" I speak for everyone when I say this. We understand if you hate us... hate **me** for what we have done to you for all these years. I will always have a grudge against dragons, for what they did to Valka, but I will never choose rules over you ever again. And, when we get home, I promise I'll prove it to you, son," Stoick said. Then, he turned to Toothless. " And I promise to you, dragon, that I'll never slay another dragon as long as I live." Silence. I looked around, trying to see if there was any deceit in anyone's eyes. But all I saw was guilt and determination.

Maybe... Will they? Will they actually? Can I take that chance? "... Hiccup," Toothless called. I turned towards him. " I'm willing to forgive them for what they've done. But are you?" I thought for a minute. Then, I looked towards Stoick and smiled. " I... I'm willing to forgive you... **Dad**." Dad, Snotlout, and everyone in the room smiled gratefully at me and Toothless. I heard Toothless take deep breath and say," But, in order to earn my trust, I need to ask a favor... From all of you." " Anything dragon."

Toothless looked down at me, then looked up, determination leaking from his eyes. " I'm going to help these people, before I go home with you. Will you please, _please_ help me." Silence. Then, Fishlegs' shakily stood up and said," I'm willing to help you, Toothless." More silence. " Wow. Everyone is severely out of character. But, I will also help you," Astrid said bravely. " I will also!" called Snotlout. " Count us in," said the twins. " I've got your back, bud," I said. " And you have me sword," yelled Gobber. " And you have my strength," Stoick said, with a grin.

After everything was settled, we started planning. Little did we know, that our trust for each other will be tested, for our true enemies, wasn't Silas, but our inner doubts in each other. And Silas knew this very well...

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 27! Yeah, everyone is awesome now! Snotlout isn't a huge jerk (but he still has that funny ego of his), Fishlegs is braver, the twins are smarter, Astrid is less violent, Stoick is patient, and Gobber is Gobber. Everything is all nice... until it's put to the ultimate test... In which all of my characters, both real and OC, will face their inner demons in a fight against good or evil. Who will win... Who will lose... Probably the good. As always, see ya in the next chapter. ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! I think that the plot will thicken after this chapter. I skipped a few days and now it's finally been 6 days in the future. That's right! It's Percy's 15th birthday and Silas's 10th year of planning, July 1st, 2015. Will something happen on this day? Or will it all be fun and games? Find out... on this chapter... I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. Oh, I forgot to tell you, in this chapter, you get to understand some of the dragons biased opinions about humans.**

**I kind of felt bad about leaving them out, so this chapter will explain a few things. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 28

**Percy's POV:**

"Uhh, are you sure I have to wear-" " Yes." I groan and looked at myself in the mirror. Good news, FF agreed that my original costume was _way _too ridiculous to wear. Bad news, he replaced it with something else. Instead of wearing the "mutated Ciel Phantomhive turtle costume monstrosity number 1", it was soon replaced with " stupid looking dark blue tux from the 1870's". The only bright side to this, I don't have to brush my hair down.

" Hey, don't complain! Just be grateful that I'm the one picking your costume, and Thera isn't," FF said, slightly offended. " ... That somehow doesn't make me feel better, but I know you have a good point." My costume was pretty simple. It had a dark blue over coat, and a simple white puff shirt underneath. I had regular black pants and black dress shoes. Don't ask me why we have to wear costumes and why it's always based on the 1800's, but that's how things are.

I myself blame the dragon council for this. They're so... _old_. I walked out of my room and sat down on a kitchen seat. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming near me. I turned around and smiled. It was Saki. " Hey girl," I said quietly, gently brushing my hand through her fur. She seemed to smile and she laid down next to my chair. " I wonder if you ever told a lie before, probably not." She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face.

" I'm worried, Saki. Not only because I have to keep a secret from FF, but because Silas might make his move today. I know, that in order to win, I need to sacrifice at least one of my pieces... But you know I can't do that. Yet, if I don't pick, then he'll surely make a choice for me. Ugh, if only I knew what his objective is, then I'd know what piece I should move next... But he'll never tell me that."

I looked down, and I couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Saki fell asleep. " ... Of course you can just sleep, you don't have to go through the stress I have to go through on a daily basis!" I dramatically placed my hands on my cheeks. " I'm pretty sure I'm already growing white hair! I shouldn't have to deal with this at fourteen... well, fifteen now." After sitting down for a while, I decided it would be best for both my dog and my sanity if I took a walk. So, I did just that.

**15 minutes later**

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't help but allow a big smile grow on my face. The town was very beautiful! It was already dark, so they already lit the lamps and all of the lights. It was like Christmas in July... quite literally. Everyone was wearing (ridiculous***_sorry_**) costumes. Tuxedoes, dresses, masks, anything you could think of. I can't help but feel like these people spoil me too much. But if I thought that, then I'd feel guilty.

I knew that I couldn't check on the viking people or Toothless, since people would literally watch where I step. So, I asked Susie if she could check on the teens... I just hope hell won't break loose because of my decision.

**Susie's POV:**

"... This is a surprise. Usually Percy is the one who checks on us." " Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Percy is busy today, so you have me right now." Instead of Percy, I was the one who walked through the door to check on the humans. Since everyone was too busy with... _whatever_, I was the one who decided to do it. And since Astrid was the one standing in front of the door, I decided to talk to her to kill some time. Seems appropriate since she's a lot like me. "... Susie? Do you hate people?" "... Well, not people in general, I make a few exceptions from time to time, but I have to admit, my opinion with humans would be a bit biased."

" Biased in a good way, or a bad way?" " In a bad way. Everyone of my friends thinks the same way I do, side from Percy at least." She frown a bit, not really liking my answer. "Don't look at me like that. Same goes for you to I figure. Even though you're willing to accept dragons into your daily lifestyle, I don't think you're exactly hunky-dory with the idea either." " Well, at least I have a reason-" " And you immediately assume that I don't have my reasons either."

I pointed to my left eye, which was covered with hair. My hairstyle was similar to Astrid's, but her hair in a braid, and not free like mine. " Don't think I keep my hair like this for fashion. I have a perfectly good reason why my hair is like this. And it ties into my grudge against humans." " ... The reason why I started hating dragons was because my uncle was killed by one, a Flightmare." I stiffened a little. " Yeah, I'm currently having a little Flightmare problem as well."

" I gave you my reason, now the least you could do is tell me-" Before she could finish my sentence, I brushed my hair back, showing Astrid my left eye. It was a different color from my right eye. Instead of it being a golden yellow, it was grayish, signifying that I was blind in one eye. It was slightly squinted, like I was having trouble seeing something. But the thing that really tipped her off (and myself every time I took a look in the mirror) was a scar that ran from my forehead to my ear. She gaped as she continued to stare at my wound.

" And that is only one wound. I have a few more here." I turned my back towards her and started to take off my shirt. I knew that my wings looked normal, but my back was a different story entirely. My back was layered in deep scars, all of them dating back about 10 or 9 years ago. " Oh god... What happened to you?" I couldn't help but smirk bitterly. " Eh, a little late for pity, but I'll accept it." I placed my shirt back on and turned towards her once again.

" Before I came here, I was a slave to the humans. They said that my original parents died during the war and I had no siblings or any blood related family members. Since the people were " kind enough to take in a monster like me" I worked for them. In return they gave me a place to sleep, eat, and hide from the government. I stayed with them for about two months. Whenever I disobeyed, I'd get beaten. The simplest rule of the house."

" What happened to your eye?" " Oh that one is simple to explain. Their were 4 people that lived in the house altogether. There was me, the mother, the father, and their daughter. The father was the one who would usually punish me. The mother would simply verbally abuse me. But the daughter was the one a truly feared." I sighed sadly. "At least the mother and father only hit or yelled at me if I was disobeying them. But the daughter, Laura, was way more unpredictable. She was a total psychopath."

"... She was the one who did this to your eye." I nodded my head. " Yep, I blame myself though. It all started like this..."

_Flashback_

_CRASH! I gave a small gasp and __looked up the stairs to see Laura standing their, smiling in a sickly sweet way. " Oh Susie, good to see you here. Great timing as well. Can you pick my stuff up for me please? I'm such a klutz and I've seem to have dropped all of my papers and pencils." I nodded fearfully and scrambled towards to mess, picking her stuff up as quickly as I could, not wanting her to get angry at me. _

_I heard clicking sounds from the top of the stairs, where Laura was. " Don't look up, don't look up. Just keep picking up her stuff like a good little slave should," I thought to myself. The clicking continued. When I was done picking her stuff up, I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise. Laura had a small knife in her hand. Then, she dropped it. I tried to dodge it as fast as I could, but with the stuff in my hands, I knew it was impossible. So, the knife still cut threw my hair and it grazed the inside of my eye._

" Wait, that's what happened to you?" " Yeah, probably shouldn't have looked up." Astrid stared at me in pity. " Since we have a lot of time before the ceremony starts, I'll tell you everything. What happened to each of my friends. And why they hate some humans, but we still understand that all dragons aren't exactly good either. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Pls review and favor and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yeah, I know, I'm slacking off on these chapters. Bare with me. This chapter will both explain the lack of character growth (the twins), and the backgrounds of a few characters. To make up for my lateness, chapter 29 will be longer than most of my normal chapters. This chapter will also have some action in it (by some I mean little to no action). But I promise, promise that all of the awesome cliffhanger stuff will be in the next chapter. Like always, I don't own any tv, show, movie, or character (except OCs) in this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 29

**Astrid's POV:**

" So, now you're 15... Right?" " Yep. Turned 15 a couple of weeks ago, when we were still on the ship." " Then why don't you celebrate?" Susie's smile faded from her face quickly. " Well, I'm not comfortable when I celebrate my birthday. Mostly because I don't know which specific day I was born." "... Oh." What else could I say? She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. So, I cleared my throat and changed the subject.

" So that means Percy is the youngest out of your little gang." " Yeah, by about a few months." Susie smiled softly. She sat down on the couch and stretched her wings. " The twins, Tilo and Tasha, are probably the weirdest people you'll ever meet. One day they'll hate each other, the next they're all lovey dovey and stuff like that. That's do to the fact that both of them are slightly bipolar." " Well, what about Henry? What's with him? He's not really a talkative person." " Oh, that's just because he doesn't like you. His home was destroyed when he was just a little kid during the war."

"... Is there _anyone _in this town that had a relatively good life." " Well, all of us on this island are refugees technically. Aster brought us here, because we all suffered from the war, somehow. He'll accept anyone who is in need of help." I know I'm probably not supposed to be surprised by Aster's generosity, but I couldn't help feeling a pang in my heart. " Aster... He's a great leader, isn't he." " Well, an Alpha protects his people, and he doesn't really think of himself as our ruler, more like a protector. Makes our little "dragon sanctuary" a much better place to live, wouldn't you agree?" " Would he... would he ever accept _human _refugees." " Sure! No human has ever asked though... except for one. He lives on the borders of our little island with his little sister, Nepali."

" Really?! What's his name?" " Aaron. He used to live in the UK, since he was studying abroad, but then his town was mysteriously destroyed. We're still looking into it." "What does he look like?" " Well, Aaron has both African-American and Indian ethnicity, but he looks more African-American while Nepali looks more Indian." Susie then noted the confused look on my face and sighed. " I'll explain it more to you later." ...I felt so dumb right now.

" Hey, don't feel bad! You lived in a timeline that dates back hundreds of years before now. I would be totally shocked if you actually knew some of the things I said." I smiled a little. " What about the other dragons? What's their problem?" Susie's expression suddenly turned cold, hardened almost. " A lot of the dragons... had similar experiences all together with humans. Some saw their parents get murdered before their eyes, like Bobby and Henry. Some were hurt during the war, since they was originally orphans and had nowhere to go, like Sam and the twins. Some, like me and Ray, had to live by themselves for a little while. And finally, others saw their parents, family, or friends slowly get driven by madness, a similar lust for war and blood, like Maggie's father, Bobby's older brother, and Thera's two sisters."

Susie's eyes slowly drifted towards the floor, her face now showing more emotion. Depression. " Percy, since he's the luckiest one out of all of us, got to experience all of that. His mother was murdered in front of him, by his own dad no less. After he ran, he had no one, or anything specifically. He had to live by himself during the winter months. You know how weak he got? He couldn't fly, make fire, or even walk at some point. And to top the 'giant depressing cake of war and bloodshed', we'll have the 'dark red cherry of betrayal'."

A few tears started to drip down her eyes. " Only the innocent seem to get affected by the war. It's so unfair to the point that it's considered a cliche in some historic novels." I walked over to her and sat down. I started to pat her back gently, trying to comfort her a little. She turned towards me, looking shocked. I smiled a little, but I continued to comfort her. After a few minutes of silence, I finally started a new conversation. " The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut... was there something you said to them that made them more mature." Susie cleared her throat, looking slightly embarrassed. " Umm, the thing was... uh... I kind of flamed them when they pulled a prank on me a little while ago. After I was finished yelling at them... and when we finally doused the fire that was slowly burning them, they promised that they would change their ways and become better people."

Now it's my turn to be surprised. " I'm impressed! Usually the twins just continue to do their pranks no matter how many times they get yelled at... or get set on fire." " Well, you know the saying 'you have a voice of an angel'?" " Yeah?" " Bobby was so gracious enough to change that saying for me. Apparently, and I quote, 'you have the voice of Lucifer and all of the demons in hell when you get pissed off, girly'." " What did you say to that?" " Eh, I just told him that if he wanted to insult me, he could've at least been original about it."

We giggled for a little while. Then suddenly, Susie jumped from the couch. " I'll be right back! I forgot about something." 5 minutes later, Susie came out of one of the rooms, dragging Stoick, Gobber, the twins, Snotlout, Toothless, and Hiccup with her. She was wearing a weird costume. As fast as lightning, and ignoring all of the complaints from the current party, she pulled the couch in front of one of the windows, a huge smile on her face. " Alright people, sit on the couch and enjoy the show. Hiccup, you can sit next to Toothless and Astrid. Gobber, you can sit next to Stoick and Snotlout. Finally, the twins will-" We all already sat down on the couch, smiling sheepishly at Susie.

"... Fine...be that way," Susie said in mock annoyance. However, I saw her smile slyly as she walked out the door. " Enjoy the show!" she yelled. Then, she was gone. 2 minutes passed, and it was now completely dark, more so since the dragon people blew out their lanterns for some reason. Suddenly, the sky started to shine with bright colors! Explosions filled with color lit up the sky beautifully! Crimson, blue, orange, and purple explosions filled the sky! Some of the explosions even created shapes! We all gaped at the sight. I turned towards Hiccup. His eyes were wild with curiosity and wonder. Excitement, intelligence, and surprise filled those pools of forest green orbs of his.

" _I never noticed this, but his eyes are really beautiful,_" I thought, blushing slightly. " _**Huh... Never saw you as the girly type**__**, Astrid**_," the voice drawled out. " _I don't care what __you say, Hiccup is a great guy, and I believe that the praise I just thought of fits him perfectly_." " _**Ooh, this is getting **_**_juicy_**." Insane giggles filled my head. " _**I believe someone has a small... crush on a certain boy**_." I felt myself immediately stiffen. " _**Oh, don't be embarrassed! It make sense honestly. You felt guilty from the very beginning. Soon, from the guilt that you had, you slowly started noticing him. Giving him a chance. And now, you like him more than a friend should like another friend. Am I correct, Astrid?**_"

His voice was mocking, venomous. He was toying with me. He was ruining this surprise. " _Leave me alone,_" I growled in my head. " _**As you wish, Astrid**_." Then, just like he said, he left. Of course, right after he left, Hiccup turned towards me and blushed. I was staring at him the whole time. " Hiccup... I just want say... I think... I, um, well I..." I sighed and rolled my eyes at my stupidity and gave him a hug instead. Hiccup, being in a state of shock, just sat there, gaping. " I'm so, **so **sorry, Hiccup. I can clearly see now, that what I did was wrong. Please forgive me."

Slowly, I felt Hiccup slowly returning my hug. " Thank you, Astrid. Thank you." I felt my heart warming up. This was a great day. Finally, I broke the hug. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We continued to watch the explosions. Everything was finally great... everyone was happy... for another 5 seconds.

" What an adorable sight," a voice hissed. We all turned around. It was a dragon. He looked pretty classy. His scales glowed in the dark, and his eyes were a cream color. But, the thing that I noticed first, was his scar. And the fact that his voice sounded very familiar. Then, I gasped and said,

" You're the voice from my head!"

" You're the voice from my head!"

" You're the voice from my head!"

" You're the voice from my head!"

" You're that guy from my dream!"

I turned towards Snotlout, the twins, and Hiccup. " Wait, you guys know this dragon, too!" " Well, I wouldn't say 'know' per say. However, I did toy with all your little feeble brains," the dragon said with a smirk. Stoick glared at him hatefully. " Who are you and why are you here?" The dragon smirked and replied," Who I am, is of little importance entirely. But, why I'm here... you can say I'm here on business only."

He straightened himself and said," Lord Silas has asked me to escort you to his island. Since it's his son's birthday, he suspected he should have a few friends, to celebrate this special occasion with." " And what if we say that we're not interested?" Gobber asked. " Then I will simply say I **insist** that you come with me peacefully." He leaned on the wall and continued. " After all, on a day such as this one, there shouldn't be any violence whatsoever."

" We are grateful for the offer, sir, but I'm afraid that we will have to refuse", Stoick said in his 'chief' tone. " Then do I have to repeat myself?" " Do I have to repeat myself as well," Stoick said, his voice now growing threatening. " We won't go with you." The dragon sighed dramatically. Standing up again, he looked at his... the thing on his wrist that tells time- **watch**. He looked at his watch and said," Well, I guess I'll have to take **drastic **measures. No One!" Suddenly, the house began shaking. We all looked around, searching for the thing that caused it. But nothing was there. " Take care of our guests. And make sure to place them in the guest room when you escort them to the mansion."

Then, he started walking out the door. " Where are you going-" Before I could finish that sentence, I fell to the ground. I couldn't move! I could only move my eyes! I looked around and saw that everyone was in the same position I was in. " Oh, sorry Hiccup, I forgot to give you that apology!" The dragon face palmed himself. " Oh well, we'll have more time to talk at the party. Doei!" And just like that, he left. And just like that, I blacked out into sweet and unforgiving oblivion.

Why do the gods hate us?

* * *

**And now I'm done with this chapter. A little info here, Doei means bye in danish. Action, and suspense will come. But, I have to admit, this chapter literally wrote itself! I was in the zone! I felt almost... _powerful_. HAHAHAHA! Don't forget to fav or follow! Leave a comment, either a flame or a praise a comment is a comment and I will see you in the next chapter. Doei!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, and whoever is reading this fanfic! We finally made it to... CHAPTER 30! *cue trumpets*. And even better... we finally reached over 100 comments! * cue the whole band*. This** **is REALLY big for me, and I'm glad that there are people out there that actually like my story. **

**I want to say thank you for commenting, thank you for following, thank you for favoring, and thank you for actually reading this story. Now... without further ado... I introduce... CHAPTER 30! I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. And everyone... Have a Happy Holiday!** **And to All a Goodnight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 30

**Percy's POV:**

" Wow. Is it just me, or did it just get super creepy and dark," I said to myself. I sighed dramatically. " Another birthday... Another genius idea! Smart Percy strikes again!" As you can probably tell from my current situation... this confirms that I really am a totally idiot. You know, since I'm _totally _a smart person, I decided that it would be a great idea to walk through the scary, dark, creepy forest... at night... by myself... _**at night!**_

_**" **_Well, at least the view is nice," I said to myself, looking up at the dark sky. It was only a crescent moon today, but the fireworks helped illuminate the sky. Bright colors of red, orange, champagne, violet and green exploded in the sky. I sighed in content and sat on a rock. " Happy 15th birthday to me."

" **Well, in my opinion, you still look like a child. But maybe that's because you're short**." I froze after hearing the voice. It was smooth, silky, suave. I already knew who it was. His very presence gave off the feeling of power, arrogance, and strength. It was **overpowering**. It was **dominating**. It was** scary**.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. Silas was only a foot away from me. His stature was stoic, and his facial expression was emotionless. He wore all black this time. The only thing that I could clearly see in the darkness was his glowing, crimson colored eyes that seemed to bore into my own.

Now, for a dragon, being 5 foot 6 is actually really short, especially if you're 15. It's like being 5'2 for humans. Silas here is an average sized dragon, who stands at 6'7. Now, compare the two heights, and I have to say, I look like a **mushroom **compared to this guy! Seriously, it's that bad. Especially if said guy is evil, intimidating, and a hell of a lot stronger than you in every way.

" I have a feeling that you're not here to wish me a happy birthday," I said, looking up at him. He smirked and handed me an envelope. I took it from him and eyed it suspiciously. " **A net isn't going to pop out off the envelope, Arron**," Silas said in his usual monotone voice. After starring at it for a while, I decided that it would be a good idea to open it. It was an invitation.

" Let me guess: a party? Or a get together? Either way, you want me to come to the Isle of Night. Formally called Berk, if I'm correct." " **Yes. That is my home after all**." I plastered a fake smile on my face and handed the envelope back to him. " Thanks for the invitation, but I'm really busy today and I'm pretty sure that-" " **What's the harm? Unless, you're too busy watching your... little guests**."

My eyes widened and I visibly stiffened at his words. Guests... He didn't... Did he? Silas's smirked widened. " **Well, if that's the case, then I can assure you, they are safe and sound. Actually, since they seemed like they needed some relaxation, I asked Zyon to formally invite them to the party. Or get together. I myself believe that both are basically the same.**"

My heart stopped beating. Zyon... That probably means that No One was there too. " **I felt that it would be more appropriate if I invited you myself, instead of asking Zyon to**." I glared up at Silas while he merely grinned down at me. That _I win_ type of grin on his voice irritated me to no ends. I say screw him for being fricken 6'7! Good for you! So what? Being that tall only makes you look stronger and more intimidating. Nothing much.

" **Of course, I won't ask you to decide now. After all, I think you might want to ****consult with your "older brother" and Aster.**" "..." What else could I say? I was at a loss of words. He had me at a total disadvantage. I was stuck... and I had no idea what to do.

Then, a question popped into my head, and I asked," Silas, what am I to you, exactly?" The question caught him off guard. Don't ask me why I asked him _that _question specifically. Maybe I wanted to see him surprised. But, in all honesty, I needed him distracted. And this was probably the best distraction I could think of, so I could think up a plan before he can make any more moves.

Silas's shock slowly faded away. He glared down at me slightly and asked," **Do you really think that lowly of me, Percival?**" " How should I think of you? You murdered your own wife! My mother! Do you feel any remorse for what you've done? For what you're still doing?" I asked, my temper spiking up slightly.

" **No, I don't.**" And that was it. He didn't even hesitate to answer. Any sane person would have stared at him in disbelief. Utter shock. However, I already knew what his answer was going to be. A part of me, my _crazy_ side, wants to rip him apart for what he has done. But, I can't . No matter how much I hated him, he was still my dad. My biological dad.

I stared straight into his eyes, wanting to see a familiar shade of crystal blue. Even though my memory is a little foggy, since I was very young when Silas was still _normal, _I still remember looking into happy, crystal blue eyes. Now, even when I wanted to see blue so badly, all I saw was red. They showed no remorse, no happiness, not even arrogance, or evil, just bright red.

Then, Silas kneeled down to my height. " **Days turn into months, months turn into years. How long do you plan on running away from me?**" " You may not have realized it yet, but i already stopped running a long time ago. I will save my friends, even if I have to tell FireFlame. " **But, the real question is, are you willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save these people?**" " Of course I am." I said it the same way he did. I didn't hesitate. I already knew my answer before he even asked his question.

Silas stood up and started walking away. But before he left, he turned towards me and said, " **Don't be late**." Then, he was gone. Immediately, I ran towards the town, planning on telling Fire and dad exactly what happened. I knew what I had to do. Yet, I still doubted my decision, and I feared for my friends' safety. I just hope I won't be too late.

**Silas's POV:**

I watched as Arron started running towards the town. I smiled to myself. Arron is now 15. Isn't that something? Has it really been 10 years since the incident? I guess it has been.

I wanted so badly to take Arron home with me. And we both knew I could, if I wanted to take _that_ approach. But, if I did that, the game wouldn't be as fun, now would it?

I continued to smile as I walked through the dark forest. It was quiet. The only noise you could hear would be the sound of my footsteps. I stopped and took out the queen piece from my pocket. Arron didn't know this, but he just gave his queen to my. I asked, and he openly told me that he would sacrifice his queen... in order to save a bunch of humans no less.

_" **Are you willing to sacrifice yourself, in order to save these people?**"_

_" Of course I am."_

_" _**Of course I am, he says. Of course I am... He could be disgustedly predictable sometimes**," I said to myself. I sighed. " **Oh well, at least I know he takes something from his mother, other than his eyes I suppose.**"

When i finally got home, I looked around the mansion and tsked. " **Oh my, this place is absolutely unsuitable for a _Welcome Home _party.**" I found myself grinning, from both anticipation and excitement.

" **I guess it's time to have a bit of fun then**."

* * *

**And... Done! Now we know who the queen piece is! But then, who or what is the king piece? What does Silas really want? Note to readers, you know the part of the story when Silas says that Emerald (Percy's mother) is predictable, that part is important. And the very last part as well, that will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Also, P.S: I was thinking that, after I finished with this story, and my _The Mysterious Jewel _story, would it be a good idea to start another story based on my OCs and how they live their daily lives. Notice, I'm making this story up to you readers. PM me or comment if you think it will be a good idea. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello**.** It is now a new year, and I'm excited for Chinese New Year which is coming up on February 8th... And now it's passed. Please read this chapter and enjoy. I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD 2. If I did, Dreamworks would probably go bankrupt.**

* * *

Chapter 31

**Stoick's POV:**

The first thing I woke up to would be a pounding headache. I noticed that I was sitting on the hard ground. The air around me was damp and musty. I forced my eyes to open. I was in a dark room, so dark that it was almost pitch black. I looked around the room squinting, trying to make out something in the darkness. I looked down at my hands and legs. They were chained to the wall behind me.

I felt my stomach drop. A million thoughts ran through my head. " _Where am I? Are the others captured too? If they are, where are they? Am I alone? Am I being watched?_" I took a shaky breath in a poor attempt to calm myself. It, fortunately, worked better than I suspected.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I got a better understanding of my surroundings. I was in a cell (duh) and probably in a prison. I stood up and started walking around the cell. The chains around my arms and legs were long, giving me easy access. Sadly, they weren't that long, so I couldn't reach the cell door. They were also, not surprisingly, no windows.

I sat back down and sighed. " _I bet that strange dragon did this to me. So that means the others are here as well. He must have separated us, less likely to escape that way. These chains are heavy, so they know of my strength. But the real q__uestion is, how many people are working against us: a whole island, or one person?_"

I knew that, if you were in a situation like this, you have to think of the worst possible situation. " _I'll assume that the dragon was working for a higher up, his boss or leader. He did mention " Lord" Silas after all. Then there was talk about it being his son's birthday._" Then, something came to my mind. " _Wait... Silas! Aster's friend and Percy's biological father, that Silas?! Great, I'm in the hands of a human blood sucking maniac_."

Again, you have to think of the worst possible situations in a scenario like this, however, what could be worst than being separated by your friends and family, not knowing if they were alive or not, and being in a prison just waiting for your death?

I waited for a few minutes, just sitting down, thinking more about my current predicament when suddenly, my cell door opened. I looked up and saw a very tall individual standing in front of me. He was a dragon with crimson red eyes. " _Silas_," I thought. He walked up to me, a key in his hands, and started to unchain my wrists and ankles. " _Pretty arrogant, he thinks that he can take me on all by himself_," I thought.

True, Silas was at least 7 inches taller than me, but he was more on the lean side, while I was more bulkier than he was. " _Then again, I should probably not underestimate the strength of a dragon, a crazy dragon no less_." When he was done, I stood up to face him. His face remained stoic and cold. This was the first time I saw Silas. He didn't look a lot like Percy, maybe it was there difference in personalities that made them seem different. While Percy was more like the wind, with the desire to be free and flexible with anything that comes at him, Silas was more so an iceberg, calm, cool, and strong. Very different indeed.

" You must be Silas, Percy's father," I said, starting the conversation. The dragon nodded curtly, replying, " You are correct. And you must be Stoick the Vast. I've read a lot about you in the library's historical records' section." He gave an almost mocking smile that made me want to punch him in the face. Hard. " What an honor to meet you." I felt my eyes narrow angrily as I seethed quietly. Silas was trying to make me mad on purpose. Trying to make me attack him so he'll have to defend himself.

" I wish I could say the same about you," I said venomously. He chuckled lightly, his red eyes brightening in the dark with sinister amusement. " I take it that Aster told you about Emerald, and about the whole _blood _incident." I shifted nervously, not replying to his statement. Silas noticed this and laughed. " Oh, no reason to be scared Stoick. It's not like I'll suck your blood out, or whatever you're thinking. I think that type of behavior is quite unsightly," Silas said, still grinning.

" If you're not here for... _that_, then what do you want? If it's a fight you want," I shifted into a defensive stance," then it's a fight you'll get." " I'm not here for a fight, Stoick," Silas said, raising his hands up in mock surrender. " I simply want to talk. As the chief of Berk, I'm sure you've negotiated with people before." Hesitantly, I moved into a more relaxed stance. " Why take off the chains? I could just run out of this cell if I wanted to." " I thought you might want to get comfortable, and, about you running away, I'm not such an unworthy opponent as you might like to imagine me to be."

I bit back a growl and looked up at Silas impatiently. Silas took the hint. " Do you know what this is?" Silas asked, holding up an object. The object was black and small. It was also slightly tall and had something that resembled a crown on top of it. " I know this would probably be the wrong answer, since this is the future, but it looks like a piece from the game _Maces and Talons_." " You are close. This is a chess piece. The game of chess, however, did originate from the Viking game known as _Maces and Talons_. The piece I'm holding up right now is known as the king piece, the most important piece in the game."

Silas started to pace in front of me, holding the " king" piece in his hand. " In the game of chess, there are two players, traditionally colored as white and black. The object of the game is to get the king into checkmate. The player who does this to the opposite person wins, while the other loses." Silas took more pieces from his pockets and placed them on the table in front of me. " There are other pieces to help you check the king. There are pawns, the lower soldiers. Then there are Knights, they move in an L shaped formation, which could be a hindrance in real life, if not predictable as well. There are rooks, that move either forwards or sideways, just another predictable piece. There are bishops, that can only go diagonally-" " Let me guess, this piece is also a predictable hindrance," I said plainly.

Silas smiled. " Yes, I guess you could say that." Silas continued his description. Finally, Silas took out one more piece. He seemed to hold this piece a bit more carefully, he even regarded it with softness as he set it on the table, if that makes any sense. " This is the queen piece. Granted, it's not the most important piece in the game and you technically don't need it in order to win but... This is my most favorite piece of the game. Maybe because this piece isn't predictable, it can go many ways, or at least more ways than all the other pieces. Maybe because this piece is the most powerful piece in the whole game. At this point, Silas seemed to go in a trance, similar to a trance Aster went into when he told me his story. What scared me even more was that his eyes were slowly going lighter, turning into a different color. It almost looked like his eyes were turning... blue. Almost. " I know it's foolish to go after one piece... but I think I've grown too attached to this piece to really let it go." " Why are you telling me this." I interrupted. Just as fast as it appeared, his eyes went from blue to red in a second. He snapped out of his trance looked at me, waiting for me to continue. " It's just a game, what's so important about it."

He straightened his back and said, " Everything has a meaning, Stoick. This," he gestured to the table," is more important than you realize. I'm playing this game with a certain someone that I absolutely _hate." _He growled out the word, losing his calm composure for a second before continuing. " The pieces change whenever the person who plays against you changes, the object of the game changes, and the way you play against that person changes. That's how chess works. When I'm playing against Percy, he automatically becomes the king, with his friends as his players. His goal is to evade capture, to stay free for as long as he can. I don't show malice towards him and (surprisingly) he doesn't show malice towards me."

Suddenly, Silas's mood changed. " However, when I'm playing against Aster, things change. Percy, is now the queen piece, Aster is the King piece, and everyone else is either a pawn, rook, bishop, knight, or too insignificant to be in this game. The object of this new game is one that both Aster and I share: take the other down and make them pay for even existing. In this game, the rules change: we play dirty, we show no mercy on each other, and **winning** is a top priority."

Silence followed after Silas's explanation. Then I asked, " What did Aster do to make you hate him so much?" Silas winced at the question. "And why in Thor's name are you telling me all this?" " The first question is none of your concern and it will never **be **your concern... However, there is a reason why I'm telling you all this." Suddenly, like four large snakes attacking it's prey, the chains wrapped around my ankles and wrists once again. Being in a state of surprise, the chains easily pulled me down to the floor, trapping me once again. I bit my tongue, trying hard not to let out a swearing storm in front of this..._snake_.

Silas kneeled down in front of me, red meeting green in a stare off. To different leaders, from different times, using different tactics to beat one another. " I don't like your eye color, Stoick," Silas said bluntly. " They remind me too much like Emerald. Her eyes were green as well." I grit my teeth in anger. " Doesn't Percy have green eyes too?" " Yes, that's right... Maybe that's another reason why I want to convert him." The feeling of anger and disgust almost overwhelmed me. I looked down, not able to stand the sight of the other in front of me. All I heard was shuffling noises, footsteps retreating away from me, and a feel door closing.

Finally, the dragon left.


	32. Chapter 32

**I think I finally realize how much I royally suck. It's almost been a year, and I still haven't updated yet. I've been writing another story, _The Importance of Family_, and I almost forgot about this one... If you guys think this'll be a " I'm sorry, but I no longer feel this story anymore" than no. Here's the next chapter. And once again (no surprise) I don't own HTTYD, HTTYD 2, Race to the Edge- Ah, you guys know this already.**

* * *

Chapter 32

**Fireflame's POV**:

I honestly didn't know how to react... How would you act in a situation like this? Percy, the person you trusted the most in this world, kept a huge... HUGE secret from you. Aster, who took you in when no one would, agreed with him. I didn't know whether to feel angry or miserable... It turned out to be an unhealthy mixture of both.

Regaining my composure, I asked," Well... What do you expect me to do?" Aster sighed. " Fireflame, we need your help in this. We can't save them without your help." " And what makes you think that I want to help?" Silence. I didn't stop there. " What made any of you think that I would help you in this mission? Retrieve my executioners? Retrieve my... my _dad?" _"What about the chance to redeem yourself? Save them, save your " executioners" so you can finally live on in peace." Percy said.

I scoffed at those words. " Redeem myself from what, Percival?" Percy hesitated slightly. I could tell that he didn't want to continue... but he did anyway. " Redeem yourself from what you did all those years ago. After one sin was committed on you, you went up and decided to make a sin on yourself so you could feel better. The genocide of a whole village. A deal with the devil. Living in regret for the rest of your-" " Now stop right there, Percy," I said. Percy silenced himself.

Clenching my fists in an attempt to calm myself down, I jabbed an accusing finger at Percy. " What **right** do you have to judge me for what I've done when you have **no **idea about what happened to me?" Percy glared at me. " I know a lot more than you think. I might not have been there to bare witness, but I know enough to testify against you. I understand why you were angry at them. They banished you, took your best friend away, and left you. But what really changed you, was when you started to change your train of thought."

" And what would that be?" " You wanted to get even, instead of just proving your _family_ wrong." Silence, but this time, an air of tense anger permeated it. " This is a talk between you two. If you need me, I'll be outside," Aster said tiredly. He left me and Percy alone. I glared at Percy in anger. How dare this **brat** judge me for what I did? I had every right to lay waste to that village. They didn't listen to me when I needed help, why should I listen to them?

Percy walked over to one of the seats and gestured to the one across from him, silently telling me to sit down. I obliged. "I was hoping that this wouldn't be a long discussion, but we needed to have this discussion one way or another," Percy said, leaning back into his chair. I shook my head. " We never needed a discussion, Percy. We don't need to help them with this." " Yes we do." " Why!?" I shouted, getting up from my chair. Percy jumped a little, surprised by my outburst. I started to pace back and forward. " Why defend them!? They're humans! They are **murderers**!" I spat out. " You are too! And because of this fact, you can't live with yourself," Percy shot back.

I paused and turned my attention towards Percy. " ... Stoick had an interesting dream a couple weeks ago. He saw the genocide of his village. He saw you curse the teens, forcing them to live forever, like you." I slowly walked back to my chair, sitting down in it. Percy hesitated, but I gestured for him to continue. " I thought about his dream when he told me. Half of it made sense, but the other half didn't. Dreaming about the death of his people actually happened, but..."

Percy stared into my eyes, scanning me critically. " Didn't you kill the teens first? Why would they be the last ones to survive if that wasn't true at all?" Percy crossed his arms and looked down. " At first, I just passed it off as an error in Stoick's dream. But then I realized," Percy looked back up at me. " Stoick and you share more similarities than you know."

" What does this have to do with anything, Percy. One person's dream, doesn't determine the thoughts of another." "True, but if that one person was your dad-" " Just get on with it, Percival." Percy sighed, but continued nonetheless. " You regretted killing the teens, didn't you? When you were cursing the teens, you were actually cursing yourself. Cursing yourself to live forever, forever regretting your deed. And, in some weird way, the memory of the teens will live on forever, since you will live forever."

Percy leaned forwards, keeping his eye contact with me. " Not too much fun when you end up being the executioner, is it?" ... I didn't answer that knowing question. How could I? " Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut... Those names sound familiar to you?" Astrid... Snotlout... Fishlegs... Ruffnut... Tuffnut... Yes, I did know them... I never thought that I would here their names again. Percy's eyes suddenly showed his desperation. " You know them! You know Stoick-" I tensed up. "- you know Gobber and the teens!" ... I did.

" Please help them, Fireflame. Help me. You can be mad at me all you want, but please, just save them. They need you."

_Flashback_

_" You can take it out on me, you can get mad at me but please... Just don't hurt Toothless!"_

It's weird how everything is connected... Isn't it?

* * *

**And here it is. Be sure to review, fav, follow, whatever you guys do. Just read...plz. And make sure to read my other stories as well. This feels super belated, but have a happy halloween. Or a happy Thanksgiving... whatever makes you happy. See ya!**


End file.
